Une idylle qui commence via Facebook
by Sana-fiction
Summary: Sakura rencontre un soir Sasuke via le réseau Facebook, tous deux vont dans la même école pour leurs cours, mais ne se connaissent pas pour autant. Leur lien se renforce au fil du temps et le jeune homme est de bons conseils pour les déboires de la jeune fille. Mais tout bascule tout doucement lorsque le ténébreux désire rencontre la rose...
1. Chapter 1

**Préface :**

Un samedi soir, tard dans la nuit, aux environs de deux heures du matin, une jeune fille est toujours réveillée, dans sa chambre, à son bureau et derrière son Pc portable. Normalement elle devrait soit sortir, soit dormir mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était du genre un peu solitaire ses derniers temps et triste aussi. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, elle s'était disputée avec sa meilleure amie, du coup, elle se tenait à l'écart de son groupe d'amis.

C'est donc ainsi, dans cette nuit de printemps, qu'elle était sur son Facebook en train de jouée à des différents jeux. Sa chambre était modeste pour une petite maison, une grande garde-robe, un bureau, commande, fauteuil au fond contre un mur et elle avait de la chance de possédée un lit double que ses parents avaient trouvé au marché aux puces.

La jeune fille en question avait un beau regard de jade, une magnifique longue chevelure raide mais épaisse qui épousait à la perfection son corps mais étrangement de couleur rose pâle. Son pyjama se constituait d'un pantalon large genre training et d'une blouse tout aussi large à longues manches, cachant ainsi ses formes et son ventre plat.

Alors qu'elle finissait son jeu, elle vit que quelqu'un lui avait fait une demande d'ami. Ca arrivait souvent que des inconnus lui fassent une demande, elle les refusait à chaque fois, si elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'acceptée. Elle cliqua donc en haut à gauche pour voir qui voulait être ami avec elle et elle lut un prénom et un nom mais sans photo jointe : _Uchiwa Sasuke_.

Au lieu de cliquée directement sur refusé, elle hésita, son doigt au-dessus de sa souris. Qui était ce garçon qui l'invitait à être son ami ? De plus, pas de photo, donc elle ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était, elle non plus n'avait pas mis de photo pour qu'on l'identifie, donc, elle ne pouvait pas le reproché à ce Sasuke.

Elle soupira puis cliqua sur acceptée, si c'était un importun, elle n'avait qu'à le bloquer se dit-elle. Une fois qu'elle eut acceptée, directement la petite fenêtre en bas à droite s'ouvrit, a priori, c'était quelqu'un qui aimait la conversation. Elle se mit donc à lire pour voir ce que lui voulait cette personne.

« **Bonsoir.** »

Voilà, c'était tout, la jeune fille était assez déçue, tout ça pour un bête bonsoir ? Eh bien dans ce cas, elle allait lui dire exactement la même chose.

« **Bonsoir.** écrivit-elle. »

Elle le vit qu'il écrivait directement et elle se demandait encore si elle avait bien fait d'acceptée sa demande. Les mots se mirent en face de ses yeux et elle se mit à lire.

« **Pas en sortie ce soir ?** »

Elle arqua un sourcil, qui était cette personne qui lui parlait directement sans préavis ? Elle se mit à faire glissée ses doigts sur le clavier, prête à lui répondre.

« **Ce n'est pas un peu déplacé comme question alors qu'on ne se connaît pas ?**

-**C'est vrai, je me présent, Sasuke Uchiwa et toi ?**

-**Sakura Haruno mais tu le sais puisque c'est toi qui m'as fait une demande d'ami.**

-**Tu ne serais pas un peu réceptive ?**

-**Logique puisque je ne te connais pas, pourquoi tu m'as fait une demande d'ami ?**

-**Je n'en sais rien, dans mes amis on te suggérait, on a peut-être un ami en commun qui sait ?**

-**Peut-être…**

-**J'ai dix-huit ans et toi ?**

-**Seize ans.**

-**Mineure encore…tes parents ton privé de sortie ?**

-**Et toi ?**

-**Je suis rentré il y a pas longtemps.**

-**Et tu te connectes souvent après tes sorties comme ça ?**

-**Ma copine n'a pas voulu me suivre dans mon lit mdr…**

-**Ben elle devait avoir ses raisons alors, pauvre chou qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait.**

-**T'es une marrante toi. Tu vas à quelle école ?**

-**Au centre et toi tu es encore étudiant ?**

-**Oui, au centre aussi.**

-**T'es bon élève ?**

-**Ca peut aller et toi ?**

-**Je pense que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.** »

Sakura n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle discutait avec un inconnu, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé et elle devait bien avouée qu'elle aimait bien discutée avec lui. Elle se remit toutefois à écrire, voulant quand même être certaine que ce soit un garçon.

« **T'es bien un mec ?**

-**Et toi une nana ?**

-**Ben je demande, on ne sait jamais et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis bien une fille.**

-**Et moi un garçon, rassurée ?**

-**Mouais…**

-**Alors tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, pourquoi tu n'es pas de sortie ce soir ?**

-**Je voulais simplement restée chez moi.**

-**A flâner sur Facebook…**

-**Y'a que ça à faire.** »

Ledit Sasuke ne rajouta rien pendant facilement cinq minutes puis il se remit à écrire, la rose attendit.

« **Je vais aller dormir, si tu veux, demain on peut taper causette.**

-**D'accord, à demain alors.**

-**A demain.** »

Elle ne le vit plus en ligne par la suite et elle se surprit à sourire. Elle ne savait pas d'où sortait ce garçon ni pourquoi il lui avait fait une demande d'ami mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait appréciée discutée avec lui, même avec le peu de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Peut-être que finalement, elle avait trouvée un nouvel ami du net…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Une amitié via Facebook.**

Comme chaque dimanche matin à onze heures depuis un mois, la belle Sakura se mit à son bureau, en pyjama, derrière son Pc et se connecta sur Facebook une fois son ordinateur allumé. Cela faisait maintenant un mois, jour pour jour que Sasuke et elle discutaient ensemble. Ca avait commencé bêtement dès le lendemain de la demande d'ami du jeune homme et comme prévu, ils avaient tapé causette.

Depuis, chaque jour, chaque soir, tous deux se parlaient, se racontant leur journée et leur petit tracas. Le week-end, Sasuke se connectait tard au soir, après être rentré de ses sorties pour ne fus qu'un peu parlé avec la fleur, ce qui faisait grandement plaisir à cette dernière. Le dimanche, c'était à onze heures et c'était devenu leur petit rituel jusqu'à des treize heures pour ensuite soit discuté dans l'après-midi ou au soir. C'était devenu leurs trains de vie à tous les deux, leurs habitudes.

La fleur savait que Sasuke avait un frère, ses deux parents, une copine mais son couple battait de l'aile mais il n'arrivait pas à rompre. Il lui avait parlé de ses amis dont un blondinet qui était son meilleur ami, de ses cours, de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard et de sa passion pour le basket. Son amour pour les enfants aussi, qu'il espérait en avoir plusieurs dans les années à venir.

Sasuke, lui, savait que la jeune fille vivait avec son frère et ses deux parents qui travaillaient énormément, qu'elle n'était pas trop mauvaise en cours, qu'elle adorait dansée mais qu'elle était très solitaire pour l'instant. Elle lui avait racontée sa dispute avec sa meilleure amie qui pour elle était débile mais son amie d'enfance ne pensait pas à ça. D'ailleurs, chaque jour, Sakura racontait à son correspondant les humiliations qu'elle subissait, il l'écoutait, la conseillait et essayait avant tout de lui remonté le moral. En bref, ils étaient comme un journal intime qui se répondait l'un et l'autre.

Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais vu ni demandé à se voir, ils aimaient leur amitié à travers un Pc et ne voulaient pas en changé. Pour l'instant, ça leur convenait parfaitement, ainsi, ils pouvaient s'apprécié l'un et l'autre pour leur façon d'être, leurs caractères et non pour leurs physiques.

Une fois sur sa page Facebook, la petite fenêtre du bas s'ouvrit et la belle jeune fille fit un sourire, Sasuke lui parlait déjà. Elle se mit donc à lire directement ce qu'il lui marquait.

« **Hello.** lança-t-il.

-**Hello Sasuke.**

-**Pas trop fatiguée?**

-**Non ça va, pourquoi?**

-**On a papoté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit c'est pour ça.**

-**Oh t'inquiète, je me suis levée il n'y a pas longtemps.**

-**Comme moi.**

-**Tu vas faire quoi de ton dimanche ?**

-**Faire causette avec toi.** »

Sakura se mit à rire toute seule, elle trouvait vraiment ce garçon attendrissant et elle aimait être importante pour lui. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus sentie importante pour personne et elle devait bien avouée que ça lui faisait du bien. Elle se mit quand même à écrire pour lui répondre.

« **A part ça…**

-**J'sais pas, je n'ai pas trop envie de bougé en fait.**

-**Oh…**

-**Et toi ?**

-**Moi je reste dans ma tanière bien sûr !**

-**Bien sûr…j'avais oublié tiens. Tu préfères restée dans ta chambre plutôt que d'affrontée le monde extérieur.**

-**C'est même pas vrai !**

-**Dis-moi quand es-tu sortie pour la dernière fois ?**

-**Ben…je vais au lycée comme tout le monde.**

-**C'est hors contexte ça, je te parle de sortie, de boire un verre, de dansée, de t'éclatée quoi !**

-**Déjà moi, je ne m'éclate pas, je suis bien élevée et je ne bois pas.**

-**Tu veux me faire croire que jamais ô grand jamais tu n'as bu un verre ? Fumée une clope ?**

-**Ben…**

-**N'essaye même pas ! Tu n'es pas la sainte vierge non plus !**

-**J'ai bu une fois et ça m'a donnée de graves ennuis.**

-**Comme quoi ?**

-**Tu sais, Ino, la fille dont je t'ai parlée…**

-**Oui ?**

-**C'est là que tout à commencé en fait.**

-**Il faudrait que tu me racontes tout d'A à Z tu sais car moi je ne connais pas toute l'histoire.**

-**T'es un mec, je ne peux pas te racontée ça !**

-**Et pourquoi pas ? Tu me racontes bien toutes les crasses qu'elle te fait, les insultes et les humiliations. Moi je t'écoute et tu sais que je trouve dégueulasse ce qu'elle te fait subir. Alors, comme je suis déjà au courant d'une bonne partie de l'histoire, tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien de me racontée le reste ?**

-**Je n'ai pas envie que tu te moques ou que tu me traites de gamine.**

-**Je ne rigolerai pas.**

-**Bon…c'est à cause d'un garçon.**

-**L'éternelle histoire entre filles…pourquoi je m'en suis pas douté tiens ! Laisse-moi deviné, elle aime un garçon que tu aimes et elle te le reproche c'est ça ?**

-**Même pas. Un garçon qu'elle aime ma dragué et je l'ai éconduit mais elle croit le contraire, que c'est moi qui l'ai dragué. Bref, elle ne veut écoutée personne mais elle sort avec ce garçon.**

-**Hein ? Mais c'est du chinois tout ça…**

-**Je sais, moi je m'en tape de ce mec mais elle me traite de menteuse.**

-**C'est quoi le nom du mec ?**

-**Kiba…Kiba Inuzuka.** »

Dans sa chambre, derrière son bureau, Sasuke frotta un peu son menton de sa main. Il était en pantalon de training, torse nu, avait de beaux yeux sombres et des cheveux noirs ébène tout ébouriffés, s'étant levé il y avait peu. Sa chambre était spacieuse, un grand lit double au centre, une grande garde-robe quatre portes, commande, bureau et un grand fauteuil en cuir contre un mur où on pouvait y mettre au moins cinq personnes. Sa fenêtre donnait sur son balcon qui ne donnait pas sur la rue mais sur des immenses jardins, une vue qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Lui aussi adorait parlé avec la jeune fille, c'était d'ailleurs devenu son passe-temps favori, chose bien sûr que sa copine ne savait pas. Mais le nom qu'il venait de lire, il le connaissait très bien, Kiba était le footballeur du lycée, très populaire en soi. Ce n'était pas un ami proche du ténébreux mais il le connaissait.

Depuis qu'il parlait avec Sakura, toutes les choses qu'elle lui racontait sur ce que ladite Ino lui faisait, il n'appréciait pas, il trouvait ça gamin et mal saint. Il se mit à tapé ses doigts sur son clavier, à présent, il voulait en savoir plus. Mais avant toute chose, un peu d'humour s'imposait comme il le faisait souvent.

« **Le footballeur, qui ne le connaît pas ! Je t'avais dit qu'on avait un ami en commun…** »

Il souriait déjà en attendant la réponse de la fleur, sachant d'avance qu'elle allait rentrée dans son jeu. C'était fou comme cette fille, qu'il n'avait jamais vue pouvait le détendre à un point inimaginable. Ca lui était déjà arrivé de se connecté les nerfs à fleur de peau, souvent après une dispute avec sa moitié. Et il fallait que quelques mots échangés avec Sakura pour que sa mauvaise humeur s'envole comme par magie.

Il lut la réponse de la jeune fille déjà tout sourire.

« **Tu déconnes là ? Kiba n'est pas un ami à moi, c'est un grand dragueur qui drague tout ce qui bouge, je ne mange pas de ce pain-là moi ! **»

Sasuke éclata de rire tout seul dans sa chambre, il adorait vraiment cette fille qui n'hésitait pas à dire tout ce qu'elle pensait ou tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il se mit à retapé sur son clavier, sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

« **Et tu manges de quel pain alors ?**

-**Mignon, gentil, doux, compréhensif, quelqu'un pour qui je compterais plus que de raison, l'homme parfait quoi !**

-**Hum…**

-**Un mec qui n'existe pas !**

-**Qui te dit qu'il n'existe pas ?**

-**Je le sais, tous les mecs sont pareils.**

-**Même moi ?**

-**Ben oui, pourquoi tu ferais exception à la règle ?**

-**T'es dure là…**

-**Non, juste réaliste, ose me dire que tu ne penses pas qu'au sexe, que tu n'as jamais trompé ta copine ou que tu ne lui as jamais menti ?**

-**Ok, c'est clair, j'adore le sexe, j'ai déjà trompé ma copine mais qu'une fois, elle, je ne les compte même plus. Je lui ai déjà menti c'est vrai mais elle fait pareille avec moi.**

-**Pourquoi tu restes avec elle alors ?**

-**J'arrive pas à rompre.**

-**Et ça te plaît cette relation avec elle ?**

-**Non sauf au lit.**

-**Qu'est-ce que je disais, tous les mêmes, le sexe, toujours le sexe, rien que le sexe !** »

Sasuke se passa la main dans les cheveux en désordres, le voilà qu'ils parlaient de sexe maintenant… Ce n'était pas la première fois certes mais quand même, ça lui faisait bizarre. Mais puisqu'ils étaient lancés, autant continué se dit-il, il trouvait qu'elle réagissait quand même comme une vierge. Il se remit donc à tapé sur son clavier pour continué sur leur lancé.

« **C'est une idée où tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le sexe ?**

-**Bien sûr, je le sais.**

-**Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas car une fois qu'on y a gouté on ne peut plus s'en passé.**

-**Tu parles pour toi là ?**

-**Ouais mais pas seulement, tu l'as déjà fait ?**

-**Quoi ? Baisée avec un mec ?**

-**Vulgairement dit, oui.**

-**Bien sûr, je l'ai déjà fait.** »

Sasuke se cala dans son fauteuil de bureau, il avait du mal à le croire, pourquoi réagirait-elle ainsi si elle l'avait déjà fait ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, oserait-elle lui mentir ? Il se redressa et fit glissé ses doigts sur son clavier.

« **Tu ne me mentirais pas par hasard ?** questionna-t-il.

-**Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose ? Ca fait un mois qu'on se parle et maintenant tu crois que je te mens ?**

-**Ben…c'est le fait que tu réagisses comme une prude au sujet du sexe et puis tu m'affirmes que tu l'as déjà fait, je me pose donc des questions…**

-**Je ne te mens pas, je l'ai déjà fait mais ça a été une expérience désastreuse pour moi.**

-**Tu me racontes ?**

-**Tantôt, là ma mère m'appelle, le repas est sûrement prêt, je me Co' tout à l'heure.**

-**Ok ma belle, à tantôt et n'oublie pas hein, tu me racontes tantôt.**

-**Promit, tchou'**

-**Tchou'** »

Sasuke soupira, il n'avait pas vu l'heure mais en fait il n'était pas loin de treize heures, c'était l'heure où elle mangeait le dimanche, lui, ça ne saurait tarder. Il coupa donc son Facebook et se leva, une douche s'imposait avant le repas de famille où il devait être présentable.

Chez Sakura, cette dernière avait coupée son Facebook et était sortie de sa chambre suite aux appels incessants de sa mère qui l'appelait pour manger. Elle pénétra donc ensuite dans la cuisine où son père et son frère étaient attablés et que sa mère servait le repas, elle prit place directement à table alors que son frère qui était en face d'elle, commençait déjà à la taquiné.

« **Encore en pyjama petite sœur ?**

-**Et alors ? C'est dimanche non ?** »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se mit à rire. Le frère de la fleur s'appelle Sasori et est âgé de vingt cinq ans, des yeux bruns, une chevelure rouge sang, vivant toujours chez ses parents était l'aîné de la famille. Entre Sakura et Sasori c'était comme dans toute famille, rigolade, taquinerie, chamaillerie, crêpage de chignon, en bref, tout ce qu'un frère et une sœur pouvait vivre entre eux.

« **Sasori, ne taquine pas ta sœur.** parlementa le père de famille. »

Sakura tourna sa tête vers son père, sourire sur les lèvres. Omori était le père que la rose idolâtrait, c'était son père à elle, son Dieu, son tout.

Toujours calme et posé avec son éternel journal du matin le week-end car la semaine, elle ne voyait pas beaucoup ses parents qui travaillaient beaucoup. Omori était PDG d'une entreprise dont Sakura n'avait pas retenu le nom mais le week-end, il le consacrait uniquement à sa famille, pour compensé de son absence durant la semaine.

Son père lui fit un clin d'œil et le sourire de la jeune fille se fit encore plus chaleureux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère qui lui servait justement une assiette de son bon couscous royal qu'elle faisait elle-même. Sa mère s'appelle Kaëda, alors qu'Omori avait des cheveux rouges bordeaux et des yeux d'un vert fort prononcé, la mère, elle, a des yeux d'un brun très clair, presque limpide et une courte chevelure rose très foncé. D'où la couleur de cheveux de chez Sakura, le rose de sa mère était juste bien plus foncé. Tout en servant les assiettes, la mère de famille se mit à parlée.

« **Sakura, ma chérie, j'ai constatée que ses derniers temps tu ne sortais plus beaucoup…**

-**Elle préfère rester dans sa tanière.** se mêla Sasori.

-**Ce n'est pas à toi que maman à parler Saso.** lui dit Sakura en lui tirant la langue.

-**Ok ok je me tais…pour l'instant…** »

Tous étaient attablés à présent et avaient commencés à manger, Sasori observait sa petite sœur avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il aimait la taquinée, qu'elle lui réponde du tac au tac mais il avait bien vu qu'elle était triste ses derniers temps, que quelque chose lui était arrivé.

Malgré qu'il l'agace ou qu'il la taquine, il adorait sa petite sœur, il ne voyait pas sa vie sans elle. Il était le grand frère chiant mais prêt à tout pour le bonheur de sa cadette.

Le père, Omori, lui ne disait rien, il mangeait silencieusement mais tout en observant sa famille et en écoutant. Kaëda, elle, voulait savoir pourquoi sa fille s'enfermait dans une bulle car jamais auparavant la fleur n'était restée cloitrée autant de temps dans sa chambre.

« **Alors ma fille ?** insista-t-elle.

-**Je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir pour l'instant maman…**

-**Je peux appelée les parents d'Ino si tu veux, pour qu'on organise quelque chose…**

-**Non maman, j'ai juste besoin de restée un peu dans ma chambre.**

-**Laisse là Kaëda, si notre fille veut un peu s'isolée dans sa chambre laissons là faire.** »

La mère de famille se tu donc et le repas continua dans le silence, Sasori, lui, avait observé sa petite sœur et à l'annonce du nom d'Ino il avait vu une infinie tristesse passée dans ses si beaux yeux vert jade. Ca ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, quelque chose se passait. Mais il se tue, si sa sœur voulait lui en parlée, elle le ferait, même si ça prendrait du temps.

Ca leur arrivait entre frère et sœur de discutés de leurs petits soucis, de prendre conseil auprès de l'un et de l'autre, même le roux allait parfois voir sa sœur pour lui demandé ce qu'il pouvait offrir à sa copine puisqu'elle était une fille. Bref, ils avaient des moments de complicités quand même, comme tout frère et sœur.

Alors que le repas continuait dans la maison Haruno, dans celle des Uchiwa elle débutait. Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire où deux boutons du dessus étaient ouverts, Sasuke était attablé en face de son grand frère qui lui ressemblait. Itachi Uchiwa avait des yeux aussi sombres que son cadet, des cheveux noirs, longs mais attachés en une couette basse dans la nuque. Il possède une peau aussi blanche que celle de son frère, la seule caractéristique qui les différenciait, était les cernes constants chez l'aîné des frères.

Lui, avait vingt quatre ans et travaillait en tant que barman le week-end dans une boîte où Sasuke allait souvent. La semaine il allait encore en cours, étant à l'école des polices pour pouvoir travaillé dans la criminalité. A la droite de Sasuke, au coin de la table était son père, Fugaku.

Homme prestigieux à la tête du commissariat de police et respecté de tous. Il a des yeux aussi sombres que ses fils, des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, trait de famille dont les fils avaient hérités, il avait un visage dur mais était un homme clément, à qui on pouvait parlé sans peur. Chose que ses fils faisaient assez régulièrement, n'ayant nullement crainte du père de famille, au contraire, ils aimaient le taquiné.

La mère de famille, Mikoto, pris place à la gauche du cadet des fils après avoir mis tout ce qu'il fallait à table. Elle aussi avait des yeux sombres et une longue chevelure aussi noire que la nuit, un visage doux et un sourire chaleureux, elle était la femme que toutes personnes rêvaient de rencontrée pour sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Mais comme dit le proverbe, ne réveillons pas l'eau qui dort, il ne faut en aucun cas énervée la belle et ravissante Mikoto Uchiwa.

Tous commencèrent à mangés alors qu'Itachi regarda son petit frère à la dérobé. Il le trouvait changé en ce moment, certes, il allait en cours, sortais avec ses amis mais contrairement a il y a plus d'un mois, il restait quand même assez souvent cloîtré dans sa chambre. Même sa copine ne venait plus aussi souvent et l'aîné des frères en venait à se posé des questions.

« **Dis Sasuke…** commença-t-il.

-**Hum ?**

-**Tu as rompu avec Karin ?** »

A cette question, Mikoto et Fugaku relevèrent leurs têtes en même temps, regardant leur jeune fils alors qu'Itachi sondait toujours de son regard son jeune petit frère. Ce dernier soupira d'ailleurs et mit en bouche ce qui était sur sa fourchette. Il ne voulait pas en parler à sa famille, du moins pas encore surtout que grâce à son frère, il était le centre d'intérêt de la table, ce qu'il détestait.

Une fois sa bouche vide, il releva sa tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux identiques de son frère.

« **Non.** »

Il vit son frère faire un sourire en coin une fois qu'il eut donné sa réponse alors qu'il reprenait un aliment dans son assiette. Même si son père mangeait en silence, le jeune ténébreux pouvait sentir le regard de l'homme de famille sur sa personne, signe qu'il était très attentif. Sa mère, elle, mangeait aussi en l'observant mais elle regardait également Itachi, comme souvent.

« **Tu m'envoies ravi petit frère, je me demandais pourquoi elle ne venait plus et pourquoi tu restais cloîtré dans ta chambre. C'est donc par internet que vous parlés alors maintenant.** balança Itachi.

-**Non.** répondit encore une fois Sasuke.

-**Non ?** répéta stupidement Itachi.

-**Ce n'est pas avec elle que je parle.** »

Fugaku posa ses couverts dans son assiette calmement et Sasuke tourna sa tête vers lui, le moment de rendre des comptes à son père était arrivé pensa le cadet.

« **Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire Sasuke ? Balancerais-tu trois ans** **de couple avec Karin à la poubelle ?** demanda Fugaku.

-**C'est juste une amie, papa.**

-**Eh bien invite-là une fois ici, qu'on la rencontre.** »

C'était Mikoto cette fois-ci qui avait parlée et donc c'est à son tour que Sasuke la regarda.

« **Pas pour l'instant maman.**

-**Pourquoi mon chéri ?** interrogea-t-elle.

-**Ce n'est pas ce genre d'amitié.** »

Itachi, qui n'avait plus rien dit décida que c'était le bon moment pour remettre son grain de sel.

« **Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais vu cette fille, petit frère ?**

-**D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas.** »

Itachi entrouvrit ses lèvres, son frère lui répondait du tac au tac et sans aucun problème, le plus perturbant, c'était qu'il faisait preuve d'un calme olympien alors qu'il y avait encore un mois, il perdait quasi les pédales. Il ne comptait plus d'ailleurs les disputes qu'il avait vues entre Karin et Sasuke, la perte de contrôle de ce dernier. Il avait déjà vu son petit frère dans des états plus lamentables les uns que les autres et là, il le revoyait comme deux ans plus tôt et il en venait à se demander qui était cette perle rare qui avait réussi à le calmé et sans le voir en plus.

« **J'ai fini, je peux quitter la table ?** demanda Sasuke à son père.

-**Oui, tu peux.** répondit-il. »

Sasuke se leva, débarrassa son assiette, la rinça et quitta la cuisine et tout ça, sous les yeux d'Itachi alors que Mikoto passait sa main devant les yeux de son plus grand des fils.

« **Mon chou, revient parmi nous.** lui dit-elle.

-**Je vous en prie, rendez-moi mon petit frère…** »

Itachi avait parlé les yeux dans le vague, dans un murmure plus pour lui-même, il ne reconnaissait plus Sasuke, il le revoyait comme la première année de sa relation avec Karin, voire même plus calme en fait.

Sasuke, quant à lui, entra dans sa chambre après avoir monté les escaliers et se mit juste derrière son Pc, un sourire aux lèvres voyant déjà sa belle inconnue connectée.

C'était donc reparti pour une après-midi de causette…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Les amis de chacun.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée et les habitudes du ténébreux et de la fleur avaient continués. Tous deux, passaient le plus clair de leur temps derrière leur Pc sauf quand ils étaient en cours. Sasuke passait de moins en moins de temps avec sa copine à qui il ne répondait même pas quand elle lui criait dessus, espérant s'engueulée avec lui. Il la regardait simplement de son regard noir et impassible, ce qui plus d'une fois avait surpris la jeune fille.

Sakura, elle, ne faisait plus attention aux mesquineries de celle qui était jadis sa meilleure amie et de ses comparses. Elle faisait même comme si elle n'existait pas, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été meilleures amies. Ce qui enrageait bien entendu la blonde et donc, elle se déchaînait encore bien plus pour l'humiliée et lui faire les pires crassent qui puissent existée.

Mais avec la présence de Sasuke qui lui remontait le moral chaque jour via Facebook, la fleur gardait courage et la tête haute. Ils en étaient même venu à échangés leurs numéros de mobile et ce fut ainsi que même la journée, ils s'échangeaient des texto.

Comme promis, la rose avait racontée sa première fois désastreuse au ténébreux, le fait qu'elle avait cru le garçon avec qui elle sortait l'aimée, comment il avait été brusque avec elle et que de fait, il lui avait fait mal. Que depuis, elle était dégoûtée du sexe ou même d'une relation amoureuse en elle-même.

Le jeune homme avait tout écouté ou plutôt lu, n'avait pas critiquée la fleur ni ne l'avait jugée. Il ne lui avait bien entendu pas dit que tous les mecs n'étaient pas ainsi, que lui par exemple aimaient la douceur, la tendresse et la passion. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il comprenait, que son ex était un imbécile et que sûrement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait perdu en l'a traitant de la sorte.

Sakura avait bien sûr souri en lisant tous ça, elle était contente d'être tombée sur un garçon tel que lui, si gentil, attentionné, à l'écoute et de bon conseils en plus. Rares étaient les garçons comme lui avec qui on pouvait discuter de tout et de rien sans préjugés ni moqueries.

Suite à la confession de la jeune fille, leur amitié s'était plus soudé et c'était le brun qui avait proposé d'échangés les numéros de portable pour resté en contact la journée. Sakura avait acceptée, toute contente, comme une petite fille à qui on donnait son premier bonbon mais ça, elle l'avait gardée pour elle.

Ils ne c'étaient toujours pas vu, ni en photo ni en vrai et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient proposé une rencontre, aimant leur amitié ainsi. Même si d'un côté, tous deux se demandaient à quoi l'autre ressemblait, ils s'imaginaient l'autre le plus hideux possibles vu que le caractère de chacun plaisait à l'autre.

C'est donc ainsi, qu'un jour de cours, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se reconnurent alors que Sakura passait à côté de Sasuke qui avait sa copine à son bras juste à côté de lui dans un couloir. Un blond surexcité les accompagnait et c'est tout à fait normalement, sans les regardés que la rose passât à côté d'eux.

Mais sans qu'il puisse se l'expliqué, le brun se retourna deux secondes à son passage, regardant la longue chevelure de la jeune fille se mouver autour de son corps. Il trouvait cette jeune fille très belle, la peau laiteuse, un visage délicat, de beaux yeux verts de jade, mais ce qui lui tapa plus dans l'œil, fut son étrange couleur de cheveux qui lui seyait à la perfection. Il regarda à nouveau sa copine, sans plus faire attention à cette fille qui déjà, la rousse s'énervait contre lui. Il soupira alors que son ami de toujours le regardait tristement, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il vivait avec la jeune fille.

La sonnerie du début des cours de l'après-midi se mit à sonnée peu après et enfin, Karin décolla Sasuke tout en jurant, elle essaya de l'embrasser, mais il détourna la tête, n'acceptant pas qu'elle le traite comme de la merde et encore moins en présence de son meilleur ami. Elle partit donc en rage, faisant claquée ses talons sur le sol.

La copine du brun est le genre de fille au caractère bien trempée et caractériel, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle a ce qu'elle veut par son père et à exigée la même chose de son copain, chose qu'il n'a pas accepté. Ils ne s'entendent que pour une chose, le sexe.

Cette jeune demoiselle en question à des yeux étrangement rouge mais c'est héréditaire, des longs cheveux couleur roux/bordeaux plus court d'un côté. Une peau légèrement bronzée et elle est le genre de fille à mettre du rouge à lèvres rouge pétant et du noir assez prononcé sur ses yeux. Son style vestimentaire est assez provocateur, trois ans plus tôt, le ténébreux avait trouvé ça sexy, à présent, il trouvait ça vulgaire et provocateur, mais ne dit rien pour autant.

Quand elle lui cherche des poux dans la tête pour se disputée avec lui il ne réagit plus, chose qu'il y a encore un mois il ne faisait pas. Il rentrait plutôt dans son jeu, s'engueulait comme des chiffonniers et il lui arrivait même à vouloir l'empoignée, lui qui n'a jamais été violent avec une fille.

Mais tout ça s'était arrêter à partir du soir où il avait fait la rencontre de Sakura sur Facebook, dire que la jeune fille avait été une suggestion de Tenten, la petite amie de Neji, un ami d'enfance à lui. Une fois la rousse éloignée en rage, Naruto, le blondinet et meilleur ami de l'Uchiha lui bouscula légèrement le bras et il le regarda donc de ses abysses alors que ceux du blond, brillaient d'une petite colère.

« **Pourquoi tu ne la largues pas Sas'ke ?** demanda-t-il.

-**C'est compliqué.** répondit ce dernier dans un soupir.

-**Il n'y a rien de compliqué, votre couple ne tient plus du tout, elle t'exaspère, te provoque pour te faire sortir de tes gonds, elle y prend un plaisir je te signale !**

**-Ça ne marche plus comme tu peux le voir.**

-**Ouais j'ai vu mais ça ne lui plaît pas à elle.**

-**Je sais.** »

Les deux garçons marchaient dans les couloirs tout en discutant de la relation qu'avait Sasuke avec Karin lorsque le portable du brun se mit à vibré dans sa poche arrière. Il le prit et souleva le clapet de son mobile, cliqua sur l'écran tactile et lu le message qu'il venait de recevoir en faisant un petit sourire voyant de qui ça venait.

Naruto, lui, observait tout simplement, trouvant bizarre que son pote de toujours souri ainsi, avant, il souriait comme ça pour la rousse, chose qu'il ne faisait plus. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il lut le message en même temps que son ami.

« **Salut toi,**

**Ta journée se passe bien ?** »

Sasuke regarda son pote de toujours et le fusilla du regard.

« **Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? C'est privé.** lui dit le ténébreux froidement.

-**C'est qui ?** questionna Naruto sans faire attention au ton qu'utilisait le jeune homme.

**-Ça ne te regarde pas. **»

L'Uzumaki se mit à ricaner tout en se décollant un peu de son ami alors que tous deux marchaient vers leur classe. Le brun en profita donc pour répondre à grande vitesse en faisant glisser son pouce sur son clavier tactile pour répondre à sa nouvelle amie sans que son blondinet puisse lire ce qu'il marquait.

De son côté, Sakura était déjà assise à sa place, ce qui voulait dire au tout premier rang alors que sa meilleure amie et ses autres amis étaient au fond de la classe. Elle avait préférée se mettre ainsi à l'écart car en restant avec tout le groupe, s'était devenu insupportable à cause des piques de la belle Ino. La fleur ne s'était pas disputée avec les autres mais elle préférait que ce soit ainsi.

Elle venait juste d'envoyer un texto à son ami du net et alors que son portable était dans la petite poche de son sac à dos, elle y regarda pour voir s'il lui avait répondu. Elle vu que c'était chose faite donc elle le prit, fit glisser son pouce pour déverrouiller l'écran tactile et lire le message, petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« **Hello ma belle,**

**Ça va à part que ma gonzesse me prend déjà la tête, sinon, je pense fort à toi.** »

La jeune fille sentie son cœur s'emballer, c'était ainsi à chaque fois qu'il lui disait qu'il pensait à elle. Elle lui répondit donc, lui disant qu'elle aussi pensait fort à lui, un petit rituel aussi entre eux. Mais lorsqu'elle rangea son portable dans son sac, une jeune fille s'approcha d'elle.

« **Salut Saky.** prononça une voix de fille douce et calme. »

Sakura releva la tête pour croiser deux yeux noisette avec des cheveux auburn relevés en deux chignons.

« **Salut Tenten.**

-**Comment tu vas ?** demanda ladite Tenten.

-**Je vais bien, je te remercie.**

-**Pourquoi tu ne viens pas près de nous ? Ca fait longtemps…**

-**C'est mieux comme ça.**

-**Mais…**

-**S'il te plaît Ten', n'insiste pas.** »

Tenten baissa ses yeux noisettes, plus triste que jamais, celle qui avait toujours été à ses côtés refusait à présent sa compagnie à cause de sa dispute avec Ino. Pour Sakura, la brunette n'était pas sa meilleure amie, juste une grande copine avec qui elle s'était toujours entendue super bien. Par contre, pour la fille aux macarons, elle considérait la fleur comme sa meilleure amie, comme une sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

La brune était le genre de fille gentille, douce, posée, calme, mais surtout, très sensible, elle était le genre de gonzesse à fort s'attachée aux personnes qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et la rose en faisait partie. Voilà pourquoi ça l'attristait que son amie s'éloigne d'elle alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'une chose, repasser du temps avec la belle Sakura, retrouver leurs moments de complicités.

Le professeur entra dans la classe à ce moment-là et c'est tête baissée, le regard voilé par la tristesse et les lèvres pincées que la brunette regagna sa place auprès de ses amis.

Les cours de la journée étaient enfin terminés, Sakura avait reçu des minis boules de papiers lancés par une sarbacane à l'arrière de sa tête. Il ne fallait pas se demandé qui était l'identité de la personne en question qui c'était amusé à ce jeu de gamin. La fleur n'avait pas fait attention à cela, prenant sur elle, serrant son portable dans ses mains sous la table, s'accrochant ainsi à ses conversations téléphoniques avec Sasuke.

Quelques petites boules mouillées étaient restée collée entre ses mèches et l'Haruno le savait très bien. Elle avait d'ailleurs une boule au fond de l'estomac, des larmes qui menaçaient de coulées mais elle tint bon malgré tout. C'est donc la tête haute qu'elle quitta sa place et sa classe sous les rires pas du tout discrets et stridents de la ravissante Yamanaka qui prenait un plaisir d'humiliée celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie.

La classe se vidait peu à peu, certains élèves regardaient la blonde rigolée et d'autres s'en foutaient. Par contre, une brunette qui d'ordinaire n'explosait pas de colère se tourna d'un bloc vers Ino, la fusillant du regard avec des yeux brillants et vibrants de colère.

« **Pourquoi tu fais ça Ino ?** demanda Tenten.

-**Et je fais quoi selon toi ?** répondit Ino mais d'un ton froid et cassable.

-**Tu l'humilies, te fou d'elle alors que c'est la personne la plus gentille qui existe !**

-**Ce n'est qu'une traitresse !** vociféra la blonde. »

Cette dernière sentait la colère montée en elle et c'est d'un bleu océan acier, froid et implacable qu'elle regarda la belle brune qui était rare qu'elle s'énerve. Les autres, n'osaient rien dire mais il suffisait d'un regard de la blonde sur sa bande pour constatée que tous, pensait exactement comme la jeune fille aux macarons, ce qui l'enrageait bien plus.

« **Elle ne t'a pas trahie !** continua Tenten.

-**C'est vrai, ont te la tous confirmés.** intervint une blonde.

-**Je ne t'ai pas sonnée Temari !**

-**Tu devrais te calmée Ino…** lança un garçon encore affalé sur la table, tête sur ses bras mais l'un de ses yeux était ouvert.

-**La ferme Shika…** balança Ino en faisant claquée sa langue. »

Shikamaru était le seul garçon de leur petite bande, du haut de ses seize ans son hobby préféré était la sieste. Son QI dépassait l'entendement mais il ne supportait pas en usé, il en avait bien trop la flemme. Mais quand il devait en avoir recours, il n'hésitait pas.

Shikamaru Nara, dont ses yeux étaient presque noirs à cause de sa couleur brune si foncé, ses cheveux étaient noirs, relevés au-dessus de sa tête en un genre de queue ananas qui ajoutaient à sa flemmardise. Il avait toujours un air las sur son visage mais il était le premier qui n'hésitait pas à aidé ses amis, toujours attentif à tout.

Il était en couple depuis un an avec l'impétueuse Temari No Sobaku. Jeune fille qui venait juste de rajoutée son grain de sel au sang chaud, ses yeux sont d'une couleur vert sapin peu commune, elle est tout aussi blonde qu'Ino, quoi que, cette dernière est plus blonde platine. Elle attache ses cheveux en quatre couettes, elle a une peau bronzée, des nerfs d'aciers, un caractère volcanique et seul Shikamaru arrive à la gardée calme.

Sans le jeune Nara, la No Sobaku aurait déjà sautée depuis un bon moment à la gorge de la Yamanaka, voilà pourquoi, il était intervenu directement. Du coup, c'était lui qu'Ino regardait à présent, les yeux presque à envoyées des éclairs.

« **Toi aussi tu penses comme elle…** reprocha Ino. »

Le brun se redressa tout en soupirant, étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour les détendre un peu puis de son regard las, regarda Ino droit dans les yeux sans aucune crainte.

« **Je pense que tu vas un peu loin avec Sakura.**

-**Quoi ? Elle a draguée mon mec !** scanda la blonde.

-**Ce n'était pas encore le tien.** renchérit Temari.

-**La ferme toi.** balança Ino acerbe. »

Temari serra ses poings, elle était debout juste à côté de son compagnon et il posa sa main sur l'un de ses poignets, elle se calma donc derechef en serrant les dents, détournant la tête pour ne pas explosée.

« **Mais nous on t'a dit que c'était Kiba qui l'avait dragué.** intervint Tenten d'une petite voix.

-**C'est qu'un mensonge, Sakura vous à tous mentie** ! hurla presque la Yamanaka.

-**Non, il la fait devant moi et elle la remballée gentiment, ta meilleure amie ta toujours été fidèle Ino.** »

Shikamaru venait de dire ses mots dans le blanc des yeux de la Yamanaka qui elle, serra les poings à son tour, de plus en plus énervée. Voilà que ses amis se mettaient contre elle à présent alors que depuis plus d'un mois aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait tourné le dos. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le seul garçon de la petite bande compris et il soupira, Kiba n'était en fait qu'une excuse…

« **J'aurais du m'en douté…** dit-il simplement. »

Il mit son bras sur les épaules de sa copine et se mit à avancé, donnant son dos à la blonde qui les suivait du regard. Temari, elle, mordait sur sa langue pour ne pas envoyée à la Yamanaka une parole acerbe. Ils avaient fait à peine quelques pas qu'Ino reprit la parole.

« **Que veux-tu dire par là Shikamaru ?** »

Ce dernier se stoppa, suivit de sa copine qui le regardait, se demandant ce qu'il allait répondre mais surtout, à quoi il pensait. Il tourna sa tête de biais vers Ino et lui répondit simplement.

« **Tu ne cherches que des excuses.** »

Il détourna ensuite sa tête et partit avec la No Sobaku, Tenten, qui était toujours près d'Ino la regarda, avec colère mais tristesse aussi et partit à son tour lentement. La blonde qui se retrouvait sans ses amis à présent serra les poings de colère, elle se jura de faire payée tout ça à Sakura car pour elle, tout était la faute de cette dernière. La classe était vide à présent et quelques minutes plus tard, une voix s'éleva.

« **Et bien ma poupée, que fais-tu plantée là ? **»

La Yamanaka regarda vers la porte de sa classe et elle fit un sourire, son copain, Kiba Inuzuka, capitaine de l'équipe de football et vedette de toute l'école était accoudé au chambrant de la porte et il n'était qu'à elle. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que plus personne ne soit dans la classe.

Elle s'avança vers son copain alors qu'elle était vêtue d'une minijupe et d'une tunique par-dessus, ses longues jambes se terminaient par des chaussures à talons aiguilles qu'elle s'amusait à faire claquée sur le sol. Une fois près de lui elle l'attira à elle et elle ferma la porte derrière lui, pour l'heure, il allait la satisfaire pour qu'elle extériorise toute cette frustration.

« **J'espère que tu es en forme beau brun.** lança-t-elle souriante en coin.

-**Pour toi toujours. Contre le mur ou sur le bureau ?**

-**Je te laisse choisir mais sois brutal, j'aime ça.** »

Tous deux se souriaient, se complétaient, s'était tout simplement bien trouvés. L'instant d'après, avec brusquerie elle fut couchée sur l'un des bureaux, sa petite culotte déchirée, sa jupe repliée, jambes écartées…

A l'entrée du lycée, juste devant la barrière, une petite bande attendait alors que d'autres élèves sortaient, soit tout seul, soit en bande ou même simplement à deux. Le petit groupe qui attendait en question était celle de Sasuke après une dure journée de cours comme pour chaque étudiant.

Sa copine la rousse était à son côté et ils avaient une main liée l'un dans l'autre mais ils ne s'embrassaient pas pour autant, ne se parlaient pas mais parlaient plutôt aux autres du groupe. Naruto rigolait comme un fou avec tout le monde mais il tournait plutôt autour d'une jeune fille discrète, douce et souriante qui rigolait d'ailleurs doucement face à ses pitreries. Elle était belle, très belle même, possédant une magnifique longue chevelure noir bleutée, une peau de porcelaine à coupée le souffle et de grands yeux blancs nacrés avec des reflets mauve pastel en leur centre. Très bien habillée, d'un pantalon en jean dernier cri, un long pull par-dessus bleu ciel avec de petites fleurs gravées encore plus clair dans les mêmes tons qui lui dénudaient ses deux épaules où l'on pouvait voir un top noir en dessous.

Il y avait aussi un autre garçon qui ressemblait un peu à Sasuke, peau blanche, yeux et cheveux noirs sauf que ses cheveux à lui étaient tout plats et qu'il souriait tout le temps. Il dessinait d'ailleurs dans un petit cahier de croquis avec un crayon qu'il pouvait emmener partout avec lui. Ce dernier était vêtu simplement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt.

Il y avait également un autre garçon qui lui regardait vers l'entrée de l'établissement, il ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement à la jeune fille. Longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit rassemblés en une queue basse dans sa nuque, yeux blancs nacrés avec du gris en leurs centres, peau mate pour lui et il était vêtu d'une chemise bleu nuit et d'un jean, tous ayant leur sac à dos, soit sur leur deux épaules, soit sur une épaule.

Malgré la cohue, ceux qui se parlaient, rigolaient, Sasuke sentis son portable vibré dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon, signe qu'il venait juste de recevoir un message. Karin le regarda et il fit de même avec elle, sans sourire ni l'un ni l'autre et c'est froidement qu'elle s'adressa à lui.

« **Eh bien tu ne regardes pas ton portable ?**

-**Je le ferais après.** dit-il sans la regardée cette fois.

-**C'est ta maîtresse c'est ça ?** insista-t-elle.

-**Crois ce que tu veux.** »

Karin voyait rouge, avant, elle pouvait voir à quel point Sasuke tenait à elle grâce à ses débordements de perte de sang-froid, le fait qu'il s'énerve, avant, il lui aurait crié dessus et l'aurait embrassé sans crier gare. Maintenant, c'était tout l'inverse, il était calme, ne la regardait plus, c'était à peine s'il l'embrassait ou lui tenait la main. Ça faisait même plus de deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient rien fait ensemble et ça commençait à l'agacée, elle était en manque de sexe et son copain ne voulait visiblement pas la satisfaire.

« **Tu dors chez moi ce soir ?** tenta-t-elle.

-**Non.** répondit-il.

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**J'ai autre chose à faire.**

-**Je veux que tu me baises, ce n'est pas assez clair ça ? **»

Tout se passa comme au ralenti, Naruto arrêta ses stupidités et regarda Karin et Sasuke, la jeune fille fit de même, stoppa son rire et les regarda, le jeune qui dessinait fit la même chose, quant à celui qui guettait l'entrée eut la même réaction. Même Sasuke la regardait à présent, la belle rousse avait su attirée l'attention sur elle pile au bon moment.

« **Si tu ne me satisfais pas, j'irai voir ailleurs.** rajouta-t-elle. »

Tous retinrent leurs souffles, croyant qu'une fois de plus, le ténébreux allait perdre les pédales et complètement disjoncté à cette annonce. Tous ses amis se souvenaient à la perfection de son comportement lorsqu'il avait découvert que sa copine l'avait trompé, il était devenu comme fou, avait crié, hurlé et même pleuré. Tous savaient aussi que Karin risquait gros à le provoqué ainsi devant tout le monde mais ce que la jeune fille voulait c'est que justement il lui dise « _**on va chez moi**__ »_, le message aurait été clair. Mais non, le brun prit tout le monde au dépourvu, sa copine la première.

« **Dans ce cas, que fais-tu encore là ?** »

Le résultat fut que Naruto en ouvrit grand la bouche, celui qui dessinait en perdit son crayon, la jeune fille mit la main à son cœur n'en croyant pas ses oreilles quant à celui qui ressemblait à la fille mit son doigt dans son oreille, le frottant fortement, il avait peur d'avoir mal entendu.

Sasuke, quant à lui, retira sa main de celle de Karin et recula de deux pas pour mettre de l'espace entre elle et lui et c'est sous les yeux furibonds de la rousse qu'il prit son portable, voilà ce qui était important pour lui, _lire son message_.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, une bonne année à chacun et pleins de vœux de bonheur pour cette année 2014, j'espère qu'elle commence bien pour vous.

Ensuite, pour ce jour de l'an, je viens enfin vous poster le chapitre suivant de cette fiction. Suite aux conseilles de ma gentille petite « **coukinette** », j'ai décidée de revoir cette fiction. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai déjà modifié le chapitre deux, il faut que je vois encore le chapitre un. J'ai revu le chapitre 3 et je l'ai corrigé, si vous voyez des fautes ou de l'incohérence quelque part, faites-moi signe, c'est que c'est passé à la trappe.

Tant que j'y suis, merci à tout ceux qui lisent « Deuxième chance », ça me fait plaisir, vos avis me booste pour écrire et me donne de la joie comme une petite fille ! Bon d'accord, j'exagère, mais c'est vrai, je suis heureuse de lire vos commentaires et de savoir vos impressions sur mes écrits.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 : Ino sort les crocs, Sasuke commence à prendre les devants.**

Karin n'arrivait pas à croire ses oreilles du vent que son copain venait de lui faire et ce, devant tous leurs amis, du moins, les amis du ténébreux, mais qui étaient les siens aussi depuis qu'elle sortait avec lui. C'est ce qu'elle aimait croire en tous les cas. Elle le regardait de ses yeux rouges en le foudroyant, poings tremblants de rage et serrés, à tel point que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Les autres les regardaient à tour de rôle, mais c'était surtout le brun qui était observé qui lui, avait saisi son portable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et qui lisait son message, sourcils froncés, sans faire attention à eux.

Personne ne pouvait lire le contenu de son texto à part lui et ce qu'il lisait le tracassait. Encore une fois, son amie rencontrée sur Facebook lui disait quelque chose de néfaste qui lui était arrivée. Comme si ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent n'était pas suffisant.

« **Coucou toi, ta journée sait bien passer ?**

**Moi je la termine dans les toilettes des filles avant de rentrée chez moi.**

**Autant éviter que mon frère ou mes parents me disent quelque chose…** »

Pour l'Uchiha, le message était clair, la fameuse Ino avait dû encore frapper et il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il en était, ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle s'isole ainsi, encore. C'est donc, sans faire attention aux autres, dont Karin qui avait tournée les talons, frustrée, qui était partie, se disant qu'elle le ferait payer à son copain et dès le lendemain, qu'il répondit à la jeune fille qui occupait pour la plupart du temps ses pensées. Quant à la rousse, alors que le brun ne faisait nullement attention à elle, ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, elle pensait que si son copain voulait jouer et bien elle était partante. Elle était joueuse e adorait ça et ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait perdre, c'était mal la connaître.

Alors que l'Uchiha faisait glisser son pouce sur son écran tactile, le jeune garçon qui guettait l'entrée l'instant d'avant, reporta son regard vers ce dit entré, ne réalisant toujours pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il connaissait très bien Sasuke, après tout, ils étaient cousins et assez proche d'ailleurs. Mais jamais ô grand jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que le ténébreux dise cela à la rousse, là il pouvait bien se vanté de l'avoir surpris, il tombait sur le cul à proprement dit.

Il n'y pensa pas plus car il vit sa petite copine sortir du bâtiment et pénétrer la cour pour venir dans sa direction. Un fin sourire se naquit sur ses lèvres, il aimait Tenten, d'un amour tendre et protecteur. Ses beaux yeux noisettes le faisaient craquer, avec ça, elle pouvait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, quant à ses cheveux auburn, ils l'attendrissaient. La première fois qu'il avait pu défaire ses deux chignons serrés il s'était plu à glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches si douces au touchés, acte qu'il avait entreprit souvent depuis. Son petit minois le faisait littéralement fondre et la sensiblerie de la jeune fille le faisait chanceler, il aimait absolument tout chez elle. Pour lui, il avait trouvé la perle rare, chaussure à son pied et il se mettrait en quatre pour le bonheur de la brunette.

Alors que la belle Tenten s'approchait d'eux et de lui en l'occurrence, il vit son doux sourire sur ses lèvres rosées, mais il put voir malgré tout une tristesse au fond de ses prunelles qu'il aimait tant. Quelques mètres les séparaient, elle se mit à courir vers lui et il ne pouvait que la trouver ravissante dans son pantalon serrant noir et sa longue tunique grise et brune avec son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Il l'accueillit comme il se devait en la serrant dans ses bras tout en l'a pressant tout contre lui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit attention aux personnes qui les entouraient ainsi qu'aux regards attendrissant dont ils étaient le centre d'attention. Alors que la brune nichait son visage dans le cou de son petit copain, ce dernier respira l'odeur coco de ses cheveux, une senteur qui lui allait à ravir avait-il songé plus d'une fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, ce qui voulait dire, trois mois environ.

Il s'était déclaré à Tenten assez rapidement en fait, il l'avait croisée une fois dans les couloirs de l'école, elle lui avait tapée dans l'œil directement et sans crier gare, il l'avait invitée à boire un verre avec lui. D'abord surprise, la brunette l'avait éconduit gentiment et timidement, mais elle avait fini par accepter sous les assauts du jeune homme. C'était à partir de ce moment-là que tous deux avaient réalisés qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille et qu'ils avaient pas mal de points en commun. Qu'ils aimaient la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre, qu'ils se complétaient à merveille. Une sortie en entraîna une autre jusqu'au jour où sans la prévenir, il l'avait embrassée.

Depuis, tous deux étaient devenus inséparables, c'était encore plus rapproché l'un de l'autre et donc, leur amour s'était fort tissé avec les mois écoulés. Ça avait été rapide entre eux, mais ça avait été également le coup de foudre et la sensiblerie de la jeune fille n'arrêtait en rien les sentiments du jeune homme, bien au contraire.

Finalement, la belle Tenten s'écarta de son copain tout en rougissant de gêne, le noiraud se retourna pour voir ce que sa copine voyait. Ce qui voulait dire, un Saï qui ne dessinait pas, mais les dévoraient des yeux, un Naruto au sourire stupide qui les regardait aussi, bras en croix derrière sa tête et sa sœur qui les observait également, doux sourire aux lèvres. Quant à Sasuke, ben lui aussi les sondait de ses abysses, sourire en coin, portable dans sa main bien sûr, venant juste de terminé d'envoyer son message à son destinataire. Le copain de la brune se mit à soupirer, voilà qu'il était le centre d'attention avec sa brunette, ce dont il avait horreur.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?** demanda-t-il dans un long soupir.

-**Neji-kun…** commença la sœur du concerné.

-**Que vous êtes minouche.** lança simplement Saï.

-**Aller, le baiser ! Je veux le baiser !** s'excita le blondinet. »

Neji coula un regard vers son cousin qui n'avait encore rien dit, mais rien qu'à son sourire en coin, il sut qu'il pensait à quelque chose.

« **Crache ton venin Uchiha.** balança-t-il.

-**Rien à dire Hyuuga.** »

Tous deux se sourirent, complice, c'était comme un code entre eux, un échange visuel, un sourire taquin, un nom balancé, voilà ce qui les représentait à l'un et l'autre. Alors que normalement, quand on ne connaissait pas la personne on l'appelait par le nom de famille, eux, c'était tout l'inverse. Ça leur arrivait de s'appelés par leurs prénoms respectifs, mais souvent, c'était le contraire. C'était plus pour se taquinés ou par renforcement de leur amitié, c'était un choix qu'ils avaient faits, une façon d'être.

Le noiraud prit donc sa copine contre lui en mettant son bras sur ses épaules et une conversation se fit animée alors que la brunette ne disait rien, ayant l'esprit ailleurs. Elle avait été très vite acceptée dans le petit groupe d'amis du jeune Hyuuga, elle racontait d'ailleurs tout à ce dernier et donc, il était au courant de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sakura. Jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas encore pu rencontrer, mais il savait aussi que Tenten était mal, vu la situation et qu'elle était très attachée à la demoiselle qui lui tournait le dos.

Le temps s'écoula de quelques minutes et alors qu'ils étaient encore tous devant la grille à rigolés et à discutés au lieu de rentrés chacun chez soi, la belle Ino passa près d'eux avec Kiba qui il fallait le dire, n'était pas trop apprécié par la gent masculine. Ce qu'il voulait dire entre autre par Saï, Naruto, Neji et Sasuke. L'Inuzuka était trop imbu de sa personne, orgueilleux et moqueur pour autrui, il jouait trop avec les autres, surtout avec les sentiments des filles et n'en éprouvait aucune honte. La blonde, elle, les regardait de haut en bas avec un sourire hypocrite collé au visage alors que son compagnon avait un bras sur ses épaules à elle. En croisant les yeux de la brunette, elle éclata de rire, d'un rire faux, calculateur et moqueur.

« **Tu crois vraiment qu'en sortant avec un mec pareil ça va arranger tes soucis ? Idiote comme t'es ?** lança la Yamanaka à Tenten.

-**C'est quoi ton problème à toi espèce de blondasse.** répliqua Neji qui automatiquement défendait sa copine qui avait déjà la tête baissée.

-**Ouais, n'agresse pas notre copine comme ça.** sauta sur place Naruto en criant presque sur Ino.

-**Reste tranquille Naruto, tu n'as qu'un pois chiche à la place de la cervelle.** se moqua Kiba. »

Rien qu'à cette phrase, alors que chacun lançait des pics au couple, Sasuke, lui, tourna son regard sombre vers le footballeur, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge tellement ses iris étaient froides, prêtes à fusiller n'importe qui, mais le ténébreux ne bougea pas d'un iota, ne fit aucun mouvement. Il prit seulement la parole, calmement, froidement, notant une mise en garde pour ceux qui connaissait l'Uchiha.

« **C'est de toi que tu parles là ? Inuzuka…** »

Kiba se mit à l'Uchiha sans montrer qu'il avait une quelconque frayeur en lui, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se mettrait à provoquer le ténébreux, loin de là. Il savait très bien de quoi Sasuke était capable, sa réputation parlait de lui-même. Calme, posé, mais surtout, à ne pas énerver. Si jamais quelqu'un avait le malheur de s'en prendre à l'un de ses amis, il pouvait se montrer très violent, évidemment, ça dépendait du mal infligé à l'une des personnes qu'il aimait. Le footballeur était peut-être vaniteux, mais en aucun cas suicidaire et devant l'Uchiha, il préférait faire profil bas.

« **Bien sûr que non Uchiha, reste cool…** répondit le concerné, un sourire en coin qui se voulait détendu.

-**Pourquoi tu ne lui rabats pas son caquet à ce blanc bec hein mon chou ?** parlementa Ino à Kiba. »

L'Inuzuka avait des sueurs froides qui coulaient le long de son échine et il devenait même légèrement blanc. Cet état de fait n'échappa pas bien entendu à Sasuke qui d'ailleurs, fit un sourire en coin mauvais du coup, sachant très bien que le grand footballeur avait la trouille de sa personne. Neji souriait aussi, c'était mortel à quel point son cousin pouvait jeter un froid et rien que d'un regard ou d'un sourire. Il pouvait paraître cool, gentil, attendrissant, avec le cœur sur la main, mais lorsque Sasuke laissait ne fus-ce que légèrement sortir ce mauvais côté de sa personnalité sans trop en abusé, même si ça avait un bu précis, ça ne pouvait que donner un frisson d'effroi à la personne devant lui, ce qui était bien entendu rechercher, c'était fait exprès. A chaque fois, le Hyuuga adorait voir ça car ça faisait toujours taire l'autre, pas besoin de parler avec son cousin, certains signe sur son visage ne trompait personne et faisait fuir les opportuns. Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents aussi, appréciant le spectacle. Il avait besoin de personne pour se défendre, c'était un grand garçon, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait bien quand le ténébreux s'en mêlait, ça ne dégénérait jamais étant donner que Sasuke savait y faire et puis ça jetais un froid à faire glacer l'adversaire, c'était jouissif pour le blondinet.

Saï, lui, secouait sa tête par dépit, voilà que Sasuke faisait le vilain garçon, façade qu'il utilisait rarement pour faire peur à quelqu'un. La sœur de Neji et Tenten ne dirent rien, mais observaient, ce qu'Ino constatait bien entendu et la blonde s'adressa donc à la brunette en claquant sa langue comme un fouet.

« **Reste avec ton petit groupe d'amis et ne te mêle pas des affaires de Sakura, vaut mieux pour toi.** »

Ensuite, la Yamanaka se mit à avancer en faisant claquer ses talons sur le bitume, sans un mot, son petit copain la suivit alors que Tenten avait à nouveau abaissée la tête, tremblante. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, elle avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et crier sa souffrance. Que la boule qu'elle avait au fond de la gorge se dilate enfin et que sa respiration cesse enfin de se bloquer. Mais hélas, ce mal-être qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps ne s'évaporait pas, pire, elle avait la sensation qu'Ino n'en avait pas fini avec Sakura, ce qui voulait dire que cette dernière s'éloignerait encore plus d'elle, malheureusement.

Le jeune Hyuuga constata l'état de sa copine et il la serra un peu plus contre lui, lui procurant ainsi sa chaleur et sa force. Les autres se regardaient, tous avait perçu la menace sourde que la blonde avait proférée et beaucoup ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Par contre, le sang de Sasuke battait contre ses tympans et son cœur pulsait dans sa cage thoracique, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, elle avait dit _Sakura_. Et rien qu'à ce prénom son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade légèrement pour ensuite s'accélérer sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Ses poings se serrèrent l'un après l'autre, il venait de comprendre sans qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit et il n'aimait pas ça. Il savait que la brunette était une amie de la jeune fille même s'il ne savait toujours pas à quoi elle ressemblait, c'était sa suggestion à elle via Facebook qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à Sakura, mais à présent, il rencontrait cette blonde, il fallait qu'il sache, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« **Tenten…** »

La concernée releva la tête pour regarder Sasuke et ainsi, elle put constater que les orbes d'une noirceur sans égale au jeune homme étaient bien plus sombres et profondes qu'à l'accoutumé.

« **Oui Sasuke-kun ?**

-**Cette fille qui vient de passée, c'est Ino Yamanaka ?** »

Le brun vit la surprise passer dans les beaux yeux noisette de la jeune fille et sans qu'elle lui dise _oui_ il comprit qu'il avait fait mouche, elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche, mais il ne lui fallait aucun son de sa voix mélodieuse pour qu'il comprenne, c'était déjà fait. Il regarda donc cette blonde marchée au loin, faisant balancé son cul tel _une pétasse_, il savait enfin à quoi ressemblait le bourreau de Sakura et il n'avait qu'une envie en l'a voyant, _gerber_.

Il desserra ses poings, il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen d'aider sa nouvelle amie, mais avant tout, il voulait savoir ce que cette blonde avait bien pu faire à la jeune fille avec qui il était sans cesse en contact. Tous ses amis le regardaient, mais il en avait cure, ses dents étaient serrées, sa mâchoire crispée et il sentait son sang s'afflué dans ses veines. Il était temps pour lui de savoir à quoi ressemblait la fille à laquelle il s'était attaché…

Dans les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage du lycée, pièce qui était au centre du couloir, Sakura y était enfermée, devant le lavabo, s'observant dans le miroir. Elle décollait toutes les boules de papier qui étaient dans ses cheveux, certaines mèches y étaient arrachées et elle faisait donc la grimace, d'autres étaient simplement dans un sale état face aux papiers et à la salive qui s'y était mélangée. Elle avait presque fini, mais elle avait l'impression de ressembler à un épouvantail et pire, elle n'avait pas sa brosse pour arranger sa coiffure, c'était vraiment la honte totale.

Ça lui avait fait mal de retirer toutes ses boulettes de papiers collées dans ses cheveux, elle en avait le cœur gros, elle chérissait ses cheveux ainsi que sa longueur et Ino le savait pertinemment. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne voulait pas donner cette joie à celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie, ce serait une humiliation de plus et elle avait assez donné pour l'instant. Toutes ses gamineries à cause d'un garçon, c'était stupide pour elle, mais elle se demandait quand même jusqu'où la blonde irait, car elle le savait, ce n'était pas encore terminé et elle se demandait quand tout ceci s'arrêterais et qu'est-ce que la Yamanaka cherchait en faisant tout ça.

Son portable avait vibré, elle n'avait pas encore regardée qui lui avait envoyé un message même si elle savait de qui il venait, elle avait préférée terminer d'enlever toutes ses crasses de ses cheveux avant. Chose qui était terminée à présent, elle soupira, se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir et fit la grimace en voyant sa coiffure qui laissait à désirer. Ensuite, elle prit son portable et se mit à lire le message qui était bien entendu, de Sasuke.

« **Coucou, oui ma journée sait bien passée.**

**Qu'est-ce que cette fille ta encore fait ? **»

La fleur fit un triste sourire, depuis qu'elle le connaissait et qu'ils parlaient ensemble, ce garçon dont elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Il avait un caractère comme elle les aimait. Attentif, à l'écoute, avec un franc parlé sans détour et elle pouvait vraiment discuter de tout avec lui, chose assez rare, mais ça lui faisait du bien, elle devait bien l'avouée.

Plusieurs fois elle s'était déjà dit que si elle lui parlait si librement, c'était justement parce qu'ils étaient des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, ne sachant pas à quoi ressemblait son interlocuteur. Parfois, le dialogue était plus facile ainsi lorsqu'on se confiait à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas et qui ne nous connaissait pas. Elle se mit donc à lui répondre, espérant comme à chaque fois qu'il voit rapidement son message.

« **Je te raconterais tout tantôt, ce soir sur MSN ou Facebook, là je vais contactée mon frère, j'ai une vraie tête d'épouvantail, je n'ai plus le choix que de faire appelle à lui, galère…** »

Une fois le texto envoyé, elle fouilla dans son répertoire et trouva le numéro de son frère. Elle inspira un bon coup en ayant le cœur battant à tout rompre et elle appuya sur la touche d'appel, mettant ensuite son mobile à son oreille. Il ne fallut que deux sonneries pour que le roux décroche.

« **Ouais frangine ?**

-**Peux-tu venir me chercher ?** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-**Que se passe-t-il ?** »

La voix du grand frère de la jeune fille qui avait été légère, doux et moqueur au départ, avait été vite transformée en un ton inquiet, ce qui valut un nouveau soupir de la rose.

« **S'il te plaît Saso' vient juste me chercher…je suis au deuxième étage.**

- **D'accord, dix minutes et je suis là.** »

Il avait raccroché ensuite et elle se décala jusqu'au mur où elle se laissa glisser tout le long pour se retrouvée fesses à terre. Elle replia ses jambes contre son buste et mit son front sur ses genoux, tout ça, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait marre. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que de faire semblant de rien ? Si elle rentrait dans le jeu d'Ino, ça allait être pire, elle le savait, même si toute cette histoire n'avait ni queue ni tête. Son portable se mit à vibré dans sa main et elle releva la tête dans un soupir pour lire le message.

« **Ok, va pour ce soir, mais si tu as besoin de moi avant, je suis là, n'hésite pas.**

**J'ai des choses aussi à te raconté ma belle.**

**A ce soir, je t'embrasse.** »

Malgré son état d'esprit, Sakura se mit à sourire rien qu'en pensant au jeune homme, elle trouvait vraiment énormément de réconfort en Sasuke et Dieu qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle ne pouvait être qu'attendrit à tout ce qu'il lui écrivait, ça avait son importance à ses yeux et elle aurait bien du mal à s'en passer à présent. Il était d'un soutien inégalable…

Sasori était dans sa voiture et conduisait en direction du lycée de sa petite sœur, l'esprit en ébullition. Il était rare qu'elle l'appelle ainsi, sur le fil du rasoir, le suppliant. Quand il venait la chercher de temps en temps c'était de son plein gré, pour la taquiner un peu ou pour lui éviter le froid en hiver. Mais si elle le contactait ainsi, c'est que quelque chose s'était passé, et d'assez important. Il adorait sa cadette, il passait certes son temps à l'ennuyer, mais c'était plus pour la voir réagir, pour jouer avec elle. Il n'accepterait que personne ne lui fasse du mal, il tenait bien trop à elle pour cela.

Une seule personne jusqu'ici lui avait fait du mal, un an plus tôt et il s'était pris un plaisir à lui casser la figure ensuite. Il n'avait plus jamais revu le gars depuis… Peut-être qu'enfin Sakura allait lui parler, qu'enfin, elle allait lui dire pourquoi elle restait constamment enfermée dans sa chambre et à quel dilemme elle faisait face. Il voulait juste savoir pour l'aider à son maximum, pour qu'il la revoit sourire comme avant. Qu'il l'emmène à ses séances de danse, qu'ils ressortent ensemble avec ses potes qui soient dits en passant, l'adorait et la réclamait, elle, la petite sœur du roux au cœur chaud comme il était surnommé. Repasser des soirées aussi devant la télévision rien que tous les deux à se parler, rire ou même se taquiner, c'était tout des moments qui lui manquait beaucoup. Il voulait retrouver sa petite sœur adorée, mais pour cela, il devait savoir le fond du problème qui la tourmentait et ce qui se passait. Le moment était peut-être enfin arrivé, du moins, il l'espérait du plus profond de son cœur.

Il arriva peu après devant le lycée où il se gara, dix minutes pilent poil, comme il avait dit. En sortant de sa voiture, il vit Tenten devant la grille avec une fille et des garçons, elle le vit de loin et ils se firent un signe de la main, elle parti ensuite avec les personnes avec qui elle était et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce qui était logique, les jeunes adolescents avaient toujours des tas d'amis un peu partout. Il pénétra par la suite dans l'immense cour et la traversa, rentra dans le bâtiment et suivit les couloirs, monta les escaliers en direction du deuxième étage, se dirigeant vers les toilettes pour filles.

Il connaissait bien le bâtiment pour y avoir étudié lui-même, aucun chemin était un secret pour lui, il les avait tous fait par le passé. Quand il pénétrait ses lieux, la nostalgie le prenait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vagabonder dans ses souvenirs, mais pas cette fois-ci. Il était bien trop inquiet pour sa jeune sœur pour cela, il n'y avait pas de place de repasser à sa jeunesse, le cas de sa cadette le préoccupait bien trop, s'accaparant tout son esprit. Arrivé enfin devant la porte des toilettes où normalement la jeune fille devait être, il frappa un petit coup pour ensuite patienter. Il entendit des bruits à l'intérieur, ensuite des pas et puis la porte s'ouvrit légèrement.

Là, son cœur se serra comme pas possible en voyant la mine de sa fleur adorée, les pupilles de la jeune fille brillaient d'une certaines façon, signe qu'elle pouvait se mettre à pleurer d'un moment à l'autre. Les traits de son si fin visage étaient tendus, crispés et une tristesse dure à supporter siégeait au fond de ses prunelles. Les longs cheveux de la demoiselle étaient en batailles, tirés en tout sens alors qu'il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir que l'apparence était très importante pour elle, quant à sa chevelure, il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'autre en prendre soin comme elle, elle le faisait alors oui, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« **Il y a encore du monde ?** questionna-t-elle.

-**Presque plus personnes, j'ai à peine croisé certains élèves.**

-**Bien.** répondit-elle. »

Sur ces mots, la belle ouvrit plus grand la porte et sortit des toilettes, mettant son sac de cours sur son épaule d'une main tremblante, mais très vite Sasori le prit, le portant à la place de la fleur au bout de ses doigts. La rose ne rajouta rien, laissant faire son frère qui avait toujours été d'une grande galanterie et c'est ensemble, côte à côte qu'ils marchèrent dans le silence pour quitter l'établissement. Le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas la peine de questionner sa cadette maintenant, il attendrait dans la voiture et qu'elle se remette quelque peu émotionnellement, et puis, évité les oreilles indiscrètes était quelque chose à ne pas négliger.

Certains élèves qui restaient les regardaient, d'autres non et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent le lycée, sans faire attention à ceux qui étaient encore là. Plus personne n'était devant la grille à présent et c'est toujours sans un mot que Sakura pénétra la voiture de son frère sur le siège avant, quant à Sasori, il se mit derrière le volant et enclencha le contact, espérant vraiment que sa petite sœur chérie lui parle.

Il roulait depuis quelques minutes à présent, toujours dans un silence de plomb et la rose tourna enfin sa tête vers son frère alors qu'elle n'avait fait que regarder au-dehors depuis qu'il avait commencé à rouler. Il l'observa au même moment du coin de l'œil et il lui offrit un petit sourire avait de dévier ses yeux à nouveau sur la route. Il voulait que la fleur se détente avec lui, tout comme ça avait toujours été le cas et qu'elle se confie à lui.

« **Tu me racontes ?** demanda-t-il tout en douceur.

-**Y'a rien à dire.** soupira la fleur.

-**Qu'as-tu fait dans ce cas pour avoir une tête pareille ?**

-**Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plaît grand frère…** prononça-t-elle dans un nouveau soupir.

-**Je veux juste t'aider.**

-**Je sais…soit là, c'est tout…**

-**Je suis là, je serais toujours là.** confirma-t-il le plus sérieusement possible. »

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire, ce qu'il fit également. Il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait exactement, ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'elle endurait, mais au moins, elle lui demandait d'être là pour elle, c'était un début.

Quoi que, ce n'était pas une chose à lui demander, il était là pour elle et le serait toujours, quoi qu'il advienne, c'était son rôle de grand frère et guidé par son cœur, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement…

Une fois devant chez eux, Sasori la déposa et il reparti ensuite, après lui avoir fait un signe de main qu'elle avait également fait. Il fallait qu'il retourne à son petit boulot de serveur qu'il avait à ses heures perdues, elle le savait, il avait déjà fait une entorse rien que pour elle en quittant son boulot pour venir la chercher et la déposer à la maison. Elle avait beaucoup de chance de pouvoir compté sur son frère, qu'il se déplace après un seul coup de téléphone et la soutienne comme il le faisait. Ce n'était pas donné à toutes les familles que le frère ou la sœur aîné agisse ainsi pour son cadet, ça aussi elle en était consciente.

Elle rentra chez elle, ses parents n'étaient pas là puisque la voiture n'était pas devant la maison, ils étaient sûrement partis faire des courses. Tant mieux pensa-t-elle, au moins, elle n'aurait pas à expliquer à ses vieux pourquoi elle avait une tête pareil. Elle monta à l'étage, pénétra sa chambre, jeta son sac à dos sur son lit, alluma son Pc portable, rituel de chaque jour depuis qu'elle connaissait le ténébreux et prit sa brosse sur sa commode. Elle démêla comme elle put sa longueur, mais elle ne devait pas se faire des films, pour éliminer tous ses nœuds à cause des boulettes de papiers, elle allait devoir prendre une douche ou un bain et coiffer sa longueur dans l'eau.

Elle se mit derrière son Pc, à son bureau, se connecta sur MSN et Facebook alors qu'elle reposait sa brosse. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle s'arrache les cheveux, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, c'était déjà assez comme ça que son cuir chevelu lui fasse mal, à force de tirée sur ses mèches. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que Sasuke commence à lui parler sur MSN cette fois-ci et elle en fit un petit sourire. Il était rapide le bougre, ce qui ne la déplaisait pas.

« **Sasuke ****:**

**Salut toi, tu viens de rentrer ?**

**Sakura :**

**Salut, oui, on ne peut rien te cacher et toi ? **

**Sasuke :**

**Je suis rentré il y a dix minutes…tu me racontes ?**

**Sakura :**

**Toi d'abord.**

**Sasuke :**

**Ok, c'est la femme qui décide après tout… **»

En lisant cette phrase, Sakura se mit à rire tout doucement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait adorer discuter avec ce garçon qui pouvait paraître si léger dans certaines phrases… Elle vit qu'il écrivait, elle se mit à lire ensuite ce qu'il avait marqué.

« **Sasuke :**

**J'ai vu ta fameuse copine devant la grille avec le footballeur attitré, je peux te dire déjà d'avance que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. **

**Sakura :**

**Que sait-il passer ? Comment ça se fait que tu sais que c'est elle ? **

**Sasuke :**

**Apparemment, elle connaît la petite copine de l'un de mes potes et elle s'est mise à rire d'elle. De fil en aiguille, mon cousin la défendu, des vacheries ont été lancées et on s'en ait tous mêlés. Ensuite, elle a clairement dit à Tenten de ne pas se mêler de tes affaires. J'ai fait le lien car elle a citée ton nom. J'ai demandé ensuite à Tenten si c'était Ino. A voir la tête qu'elle a faite j'ai tout de suite eu ma réponse. **

**Sakura :**

**Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Ten', tu as donc pu voir à quoi ressemblait Ino et de la façon dont elle parlait c'est ça ?**

**Sasuke :**

**Tout à fait ! Et franchement, j'ai eu envie de l'étriper, surtout l'Inuzuka. **

**Sakura :**

**Qu'as-tu fait alors ? **

**Sasuke :**

**Rien, juste une mise en garde. A ton tour maintenant, qu'est-ce que cette blondasse ta fait ? **

**Sakura :**

**Oh eh bien elle est retournée en enfance, en cours elle m'a lancée des boulettes de papiers mouillées dans mes cheveux, c'est pour ça que j'ai été aux toilettes, pour les retirer. **

**Sasuke :**

**Une vraie gamine ! Ils sont courts tes cheveux ? **

**Sakura :**

**Non, longs, jusque dans mes reins ils me tombent. **

**Sasuke :**

**Ça n'a pas dû être évident à tout retirer dans ce cas. Ça doit faire mal aussi dans les cheveux, ça colle non ? **

**Sakura :**

**Oui, je vais devoir bien les laver…j'en ai marre de tout ça tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… Si je riposte, ça va lui donner une occasion d'envenimer les choses, mais en la niant ça n'arrange pas grand-chose non plus. **

**Sasuke :**

**C'est sûr, mais tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi non plus. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, cette Ino n'en a pas fini avec toi. Il faut trouver une solution et vite. Sinon, face à toute cette pression tu vas craquer, ce qui est normal. Tu es sûr que ce n'est qu'une histoire de garçon ? Rien de plus ? **

**Sakura :**

**Sûre. Je t'ai dit toute la vérité. **

**Sasuke :**

**Je sais, je ne mets pas ta parole en doute, mais peut-être que ce n'est qu'une excuse de départ, peut-être qu'elle t'en veut pour autre chose… Pourquoi elle s'en prendrait à toi ainsi sinon ? **

**Sakura :**

**Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche vraiment à part me punir pour cette histoire avec Kiba. **

**Sasuke :**

**Ça va loin quand même et c'est gamin. Je la trouve sournoise et pathétique. **

**Sakura :**

**Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Parfois, j'ai envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps tellement ça me peine ce qu'elle fait, tellement que j'en ai marre d'être son bouc émissaire. J'aimerais que tout ça s'arrête. Je me suis éloignée exprès de mon groupe d'amis parce qu'elle les fréquente aussi, pour éviter toutes tensions ou disputes, mais ça ne sert à rien… Je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer pour un rien, mais parfois j'ai le cœur tellement gros que j'ai l'impression que je vais craquer. Mais je m'abstiens, je ne veux pas lui donner satisfaction. **

**Sasuke :**

**Je comprends, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas une solution non plus de t'isoler de tes amis, elle va se sentir encore plus forte grâce à ça. Et puis, si tes amis tiennent vraiment à toi ils te soutiendront et c'est elle qui perdra la face, crois-moi. Je peux aussi comprendre que tu en aies marre, que parfois tu pourrais en pleurer, avec tout ce qu'elle te fait subir ce serait logique. Je peux te posé une question ? **

**Sakura :**

**Bien sûr. **

**Sasuke :**

**Tu as envie de pleurer là ? **

**Sakura :**

**Un peu, mais parler avec toi me fait du bien, ça passe.** »

La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça, mais entre eux, ça avait toujours été la franchise depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Son portable se mis à sonner et elle en sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas alors qu'elle voyait sur l'écran de son Pc que le jeune homme n'écrivait pas. Elle prit donc son mobile et vit que c'était Sasuke qui l'appelait. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant il lui avait fait d'appel, ça avait toujours été des textos. Le cœur battant, elle décrocha, se disant qu'elle se faisait une idée, que ce n'était pas lui qui l'appelait.

« **Allo ?** décrocha-t-elle.

-**Toujours envie de pleurer ?** »

Sakura crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter sous cette voix chaude et douce, légèrement rauque. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son ami du net aurait une telle voix et elle se mit à sourire, décidément, ce garçon la surprendrait toujours.

« **Non.**

-**Bien, si tu as envie de pleurer, tu me fais un texto et je t'appellerais, si je peux t'aider ainsi je le ferais.**

-**Merci Sasuke.**

-**On est amis non ?**

-**Oui bien sûr.** confirma-t-elle.

-**Les amis c'est fait pour ça.**

-**Et ta copine dans tout ça ? Tu ne m'as pas encore parlé d'elle aujourd'hui.** parlementa la fleur, légèrement moqueuse.

-**Si tu savais…** rigola-t-il.

-**Raconte.**

-**Je l'ai laissé en plan.**

-**Pourquoi ta fait ça ?** demanda Sakura surprise.

-**Je voulais lire ton message.** dit-il tout naturellement.

-**Imbécile.** rigola la jeune fille. »

Et elle se mit à rire sous la douce voix du ténébreux, il se mit à rire également et ce que la rose ne savait pas, c'est que le brun trouvait sa voix belle et douce, cristalline même et il adorait pouvoir enfin l'entendre. L'idée de l'appeler lui était venue comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts et il n'était pas déçu.

Mais ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait encore, c'est qu'en entendant la voix de chacun, un nouveau rapprochement c'était fait, un lien unique se transformait entre eux et indéniablement, ça allait prendre de l'ampleur…


	5. Chapter 5

Hello mes loulous,

Enfin je viens avec le chapitre suivant corrigé et refait, j'espère que la tournure vous plaira.

Avant toute chose, merci à ceux qui me suivent, me lisent et me soutiennent pour cette histoire. Je tiens à dire aussi pour ceux qui aiment rabaisser l'auteur et l'insulter que ça ne sert à rien, je m'adresse en autre à « **RV507** », même si cette dite personne ne lira pas ce que je marque. M'insulter, me critiquer et me rabaisser ne sert à rien, si on n'aime pas mon histoire, je n'oblige en rien de la lire, mais ce n'est pas parce que certains n'apprécie pas le thème et le contexte de ma fiction que je vais l'arrêter, loin de là.

Voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, bisoute mes loulous.

Sana

**Chapitre 4 : Début de menace et l'indifférence de Sasuke.**

Il était vingt-trois heures du soir, avant le repas de famille, Sasuke était un peu resté au téléphone avec Sakura, ils avaient ri longuement sur le fait que le ténébreux ait laissé en plan sa copine et ils avaient ensuite parlés d'autre chose. Le jeune homme avait vraiment discuté de tout avec la fleur, voulant lui faire oublier la blonde et ses soucis, il en mettait un point d'honneur. Il avait ensuite raccroché, n'ayant pas trop le choix, avec cet appel, il avait complètement vidé sa carte, mais il s'en foutait, il la rechargerait le lendemain, voilà tout.

Il avait passé son moment de famille à table comme chaque jour tout en discutant normalement avec chaque membre. Même avec son frère et ce dernier était de plus en plus étonné de voir le nouveau comportement de son frère cadet, du calme dont il faisait preuve et tout le tralala. Itachi ne reconnaissait plus son petit frère, il avait un comportement trop opposé aux derniers mois qui venaient de s'écouler. De plus, il ne voyait plus Karin depuis environ un mois et il trouvait tout ça louche alors que son cadet lui avait dit ne pas avoir rompu avec elle. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait que le jeune Uchiha voyait quelqu'un d'autre, chose qu'il avait déjà faite quand il avait trompé la rousse, mais c'était diffèrent cette fois. Il ne savait pas dire en quoi, mais ça l'était et il savait aussi que la rupture avec la belle Karin était imminente. Chose qui ferait certainement des ravages, mais il n'en souffla mot à personne de ce qu'il pensait, même pas à son père ni encore moins au concerné.

Après le repas, le brun avait été prendre sa douche comme à son habitude et c'était ensuite connecté sur Facebook et MSN, mais à sa plus grande surprise, Sakura n'était pas connectée. Il lui avait donc envoyé un texto, mais depuis, elle ne lui avait pas répondu une seule fois et il avait trouvé cela bizarre. N'ayant plus de crédit pour l'appeler, il n'avait pas insisté et pour passer le temps, il avait discuté avec son cousin et joué à des jeux en ligne avec Naruto.

A présent, il était couché sur son lit, sur le dos, un bras sur le front, son Pc était éteint, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ne pensant sans cesse à la jeune fille. Pourquoi elle ne lui répondait pas ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas été connectée au soir comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi un tel silence ? Surtout que quelques heures plus tôt il l'avait eu au téléphone et tout se passait bien. Qu'avait-il fait de travers pour avoir un tel revirement ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, il se posait un millier de questions qui restaient sans réponse bien malheureusement.

Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, même sa télévision était éteinte et le sommeil ne venait pas. Son portable se mit à sonner sur sa table de nuit et il se redressa immédiatement, espérant que ce soit un message de Sakura. Mais bien vite, en voyant qui lui envoyait un message il soupira, ce n'était pas elle, mais Neji.

« **Salut vieux,**

**J'ai réfléchi de ce qu'on a parlé là tantôt, je ne peux accepter que la Yamanaka s'en prenne à ma copine, il faut donc que je rencontre l'une de ses copines. **»

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, de quelle copine son cousin voulait parler ? Tenten devait sûrement avoir plusieurs amies, gentilles comme elle l'était… Ils en avaient certes parlés un peu plus tôt, mais tous deux tournaient en rond, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour stopper la blonde sans trop envenimer les choses. Surtout qu'Ino était dans la même classe que la brunette, trouver donc une solution rapidement était assez compliqué en soi. Il se mit donc à répondre rapidement au jeune Hyuuga pour en savoir un peu plus.

« **De quelle copine tu parles ?** »

Très vite, le ténébreux eut une réponse, il n'en fut pas étonné, Neji pouvait pianoter sur son portable à la vitesse de l'éclair, les yeux fermés.

« **Je veux rencontrer Sakura Haruno, Tenten m'en a beaucoup parlée. Si je parle à cette fille, peut-être que je vais pouvoir trouver une solution et calmer le jeu, je ne veux pas que ma copine continue à souffrir ainsi.** »

Sasuke se mordit sur sa lèvre inférieure, personne ne savait qu'il était déjà en relation avec cette dite fille et il ne voulait mettre personne au courant. C'était son jardin secret, son péché mignon et il voulait que ça reste tel qu'est. Mais peut-être que s'il aidait son cousin à connaître l'identité de cette jeune fille, ce serait pour lui une aubaine de voir à quoi elle ressemblait, sans pour autant se divulguer. Ce serait certes de la triche, mais la tentation était bien trop forte. Il répondit donc au jeune homme sans se faire trahir.

« **Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas.** »

Mouais, cette réponse-là ne l'avançait pas des masses, mais il pouvait bien le comprendre. Après tout, comment approcher une jeune fille qui reste éloignée de tout, qu'on ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble et qui ne nous connais pas ? Un vrai petit dilemme… Il reposa son portable sur sa table de nuit, sachant que Neji ne lui répondrait pas, mais à peine déposé, qu'il sonna à nouveau. Là, il se demandait vraiment ce que le Hyuuga allait lui répondre et c'est donc sans regarder le nom qu'il regarda le message.

« **Désolé Sasuke, mon frère a voulu que je joue à la x-box avec lui, va savoir ce qui lui a pris, je ne le sais pas moi-même… D'après lui, il voulait passer du temps avec sa sœurette, je reprends ses termes. J'ai vu que tu m'avais envoyé un message mais j'avais laissée mon portable dans ma chambre. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir eu pour moi ce soir et que mon stupide frère m'ait tirée de ma tanière. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé, bisoute.** »

Il fallut au ténébreux au moins relire le message trois fois avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'en fait, ça venait de Sakura et c'est donc un sourire béat qui vint ensuite sur ses lèvres. Décidément, cette fille arrivait à l'avoir par surprise et il adorait ça. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas répondu et il se gifla mentalement en se traitant d'imbécile pour avoir douté de la rose. Il se dit aussi que s'il était arrivé à de telles extrémités, c'est qu'il devait tenir vraiment à elle et pas simplement à leurs conversations ou leurs textos, même s'ils ne s'étaient encore jamais vus… Ce fut donc tout sourire qu'il composa un message pour sa belle inconnue sans visage.

« **Bien sûr que non que tu ne me réveilles pas ma belle et même si c'était le cas, je ne t'en voudrais pas parce que c'est toi. Je m'inquiétais un peu pour tout te dire de ne pas te voir connectée et je ne comprenais pas ton silence. A mon avis, je ne peux plus me passer de nos échanges, ça doit être ça… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi mais moi, je me suis fort attaché à toi et pas seulement à nos conversations.** »

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes à la jeune fille pour qu'elle lui réponde et c'est tout sourire qu'il lut la réponse de sa belle.

« **Tu me dragues là ?** »

Couché sur le ventre, portable en main, tête dans le coussin, Sasuke éclata de rire sous la petite phrase de la rose qu'il venait de lire. Décidément, la jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas sa langue dans sa poche et vu comme ça, oui, ça pourrait être une forme de drague, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Mais joueur comme il l'était, autant en profiter et suivre la cadence, jouant à son tour également.

« **Si je voulais te draguer, je te dirais que j'ai envie de te voir, que je te trouve trop mignonne et que je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras pour te parsemer de baisés…** »

Tout en souriant, il envoya le message qui était assez osé, il devait bien l'avouer, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il savait que la fleur allait trouver une réplique bien placée à lui envoyé, il commençait à bien la connaître et même si elle ne répondait pas aux pics et aux farces tordues d'Ino, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins avec lui. Et comme de fait, il eut rapidement une réponse qu'il lut en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure, ayant subitement le cœur battant comme un collégien.

« **Ce n'est pas de la drague ça, c'est carrément une déclaration ! Mais c'est con quand même… T'imagine, je suis laide comme un pou ?** »

Nouvel éclat de rire pour le brun, il savait qu'elle allait lui donner une bonne réplique et il ne pouvait que se tordre de rire. Il se stoppa lorsque son mobile sonna à nouveau, voilà qu'elle avait envoyée un autre message alors qu'il ne lui avait pas encore répondu.

« **Que dirait ta copine pour tes plans dragues à la noix… et tes déclarations hors du commun si je puis dire ? J'espère que tu n'attires pas une fille ainsi dans ton lit car c'est vraiment une catastrophe… **»

Sasuke se remit à rire tout seul, que pouvait-il répondre à ça franchement ? Il n'allait quand même pas débattre sur sa façon d'attirer une fille dans son lit tout de même ? Ce serait abusé… Sakura s'enfuirait en courant, c'était certains… Quoique, ça ne le dérangerait pas d'essayer, mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle ait ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. Il se mordit une fois de plus sur sa lèvre et à sang cette fois-ci, à quoi il pensait au juste ? Il ne pouvait pas penser cela, pas pour la jeune fille, elle était son amie, celle qui l'écoutait dire tout et n'importe quoi, celle qui lui réchauffait le cœur après une dure journée. Elle était celle à qui il racontait ce que son couple endurait, chose qu'il ne disait pas à son meilleur ami.

Du moins, il coupait certains passages et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Naruto connaissait Karin et vice-versa, alors que Sakura, ne connaissait pas sa bande d'amis, ce qui était bien plus facile de parler de tous ses tracas avec la jeune fille. C'est ce qu'il se disait en tous les cas.

La rose, elle, était dans sa chambre, en débardeur et pantalon de nylon alors que Sasuke était torse nu et en jogging sur son lit et elle rougissait légèrement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une fois de plus, ils parlaient presque de sexe tous les deux. A croire qu'elle était dévergondée à présent… Pas que ce soit sujet tabou pour elle, que du contraire, elle aimait parler de tout, s'ouvrir aux autres, du moins pour ceux qui en valaient la peine et Sasuke était ce genre de personne. Homme à qui elle pouvait s'ouvrir, à qui elle pouvait conter tout et n'importe quoi et vice-versa.

Parfois on lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, qu'elle était trop franche, dans d'autres moments, on lui disait qu'elle se laissait trop faire, comme avec Ino par exemple. Mais en aucun cas, elle n'était coincée et timide. Mais avec Sasuke, tout était différent, comme si entre eux, aucune discussion n'était mal placée, aucun malaise ne se montrait. Ils pouvaient tout simplement papoter de tout et de rien et elle adorait ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se complétait avec le jeune homme, encore mieux qu'avec Ino, ce qui était assez paradoxal puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu.

Avec la blonde, elle ne lui racontait pas tout sur tout, jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question du pourquoi. Par contre, avec Sasuke, dès le départ ça avait été ainsi et ce, sans restriction et c'était ça qu'elle trouvait bien entre eux. Elle aussi c'était attachée à lui et pas rien que pour leurs échanges, ça allait bien au-delà de ça. Même si elle ne l'avait pas encore vu et qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, ils étaient amis, de proches amis à présent puisqu'ils se confiaient vraiment tout.

Ils n'étaient plus des inconnus pour l'un et l'autre, ils n'étaient pas qu'un journal intime pour chacun non plus. C'était bien plus que ça, certes, c'était une amitié assez bizarre puisque généralement on voyait ses amis, mais à celle-là, elle y tenait, bien plus que les autres d'ailleurs, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Bien entendu, elle ne le dit pas au jeune homme, pas qu'elle voulait lui cacher quoi que ce soit, mais parce que leur conversation par texto dévia tout simplement sur autre chose.

Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin qu'ils arrêtèrent, se souhaitant bonne nuit à chacun, tous deux fatigués, mais ne voulant pas quitter l'autre malgré tout. Mais comme dit un proverbe, _toute bonne chose à une fin_ et ils attendraient le lendemain pour reprendre leur discussion dont ils ne pouvaient pas se passés l'un et l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le ténébreux enfilait une chemise dans sa chambre après s'être lavé, son mobile se mit à sonner sur sa table de nuit. Il se dirigea donc vers son petit meuble pour voir qui lui envoyait un message à sept heures trente, chemise ouverte. Il savait que ce n'était pas Sakura, c'était bien trop tôt pour cela, elle ne lui envoyait pas de texto au moins avant huit heures, moment où lui envoyait son premier message à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de Karin s'afficher il fit la grimace, c'était bien l'une des dernières personnes à qui il voulait parler en premier lieu. Il lut malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait envoyé, espérant qu'elle ne lui prenne pas la tête dès le matin.

« **Salut mon chou,**

**Tu me manques, j'espère qu'on pourra se voir devant la grille avant d'aller en cours.**

**Je t'embrasse partout.** »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait maintenant ? Pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi après le vent qu'il lui avait fait la veille ? Ça n'avait ni queue ni tête, surtout connaissant la rousse. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle mijotait quelque chose pour se venger. Il reposa son portable sans même lui répondre, à quoi bon de toute façon, il s'en foutait et elle pouvait imaginer n'importe quoi pour lui faire mal, ça ne marchait plus. Il reprit malgré tout son mobile l'instant d'après et composa un texto pas du tout destiné à la rousse. Il voulait avoir un message qui le ferait sourire plutôt que de garder en tête le message de sa copine. Ce serait pour lui une façon de _bien commencer la journée_.

Dans la maison des Haruno, Sakura était attablée à table, étant prête avant l'heure elle était descendu un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et mangeait donc en présence de son frère, leurs parents étant déjà partis travailler. Le silence était d'ores, chacun appréciant le calme du matin, à peine le murmure de la télévision était présente, petite manie que Sasori avait adopté par habitude quelques années plus tôt. Le silence le stressait trop, il avait besoin de bruits, mais pas trop fort, il n'était pas du matin et aimait le calme avec une bonne tassé de café pour se mettre les neurones en place, tout comme sa cadette qui détestait les cris dès le lever.

Alors qu'elle se tartinait une tartine de Nutella après avoir bu un peu de jus d'orange, boisson qu'elle préférait contrairement à son aîné, son portable rose qui était mit sur la table sonna, signe qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Elle pensait qu'il était un peu tôt pour que ce soit Sasuke alors tout en posant son couteau, elle se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être. Le roux, lui, curieux de nature et voulant taquiner un peu sa petite sœur, lui prit son téléphone avant elle et elle fronça donc les sourcils.

« **Pose ça Saso', c'est privé.** ordonna-t-elle.

-**Je zieute simplement.** répondit-il d'un naturelle où perçait de la moquerie. »

Illico presto, la fleur se redressa sur sa chaise, mit un genou sur la table et se pencha en avant pour se saisir de son portable, bras tendu, mais hélas, le jeune homme d'humeur taquine.

« **Donne !** insista-t-elle.

-**Attends, je regarde**… »

Son bras était levé et il regardait le portable de sa cadette, déverrouillant le Gsm pour regarder de qui venait le message. Mais le nom qui s'affichait, il ne le connaissait pas, son sourire s'effaça et il regarda sa petite sœur.

« **C'est qui Sasuke ?** demanda-t-il, sérieux tout d'un coup. »

La jeune fleur entrouvrit ses lèvres légèrement rosées de son gloos brillant rose pâle, mais aucun son n'en sortis. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade tout d'un coup assez fortement dans sa poitrine, finalement, c'était bien son ami qui lui avait envoyé un message plus tôt que prévu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait fébrile si soudainement, sûrement parce que son frère découvrait le nom de son interlocuteur et qui disait nom découvert, disait série de questions auxquelles elle allait devoir répondre, chose dont elle se serait bien passé, surtout connaissant le roux.

Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite alors que sa main pendait toujours dans le vide et que ses yeux étaient dans ceux de son frère. Elle monta à quatre pattes sur la table, ce foutant de ce qu'il y avait dessus et elle se saisit de son mobile, prenant le jeune homme au dépourvu qui avait écarquillés les yeux et ouvert la bouche. A présent, il n'était plus du tout en possession du Gsm de la demoiselle, mais elle était toujours à dans la même position sur la table, juste devant lui à le foudroyer du regard.

« **Euh…** commença-t-il ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, étant toujours sous le choc.

-**Ne touche pas à mon portable, c'est privé ! **cracha-t-elle. »

Mais contre toute attente, Sasori se mit à éclater de rire, ça, c'était bien une première pour lui. Jamais jusqu'ici sa petite sœur tant adorée n'était montée sur une table, ce Sasuke devait être vachement important songea-t-il. Elle était là, dans son jean, son pull couleur crème à colle roulé large, une chaine avec un petit ange en or blanc et ses longs cheveux qui pendaient normalement le long de son corps s'écoulaient sur la table.

« **Arrête de rire…** murmura-t-elle finalement. »

Le jeune homme ramassa de son doigt une larme au coin de son œil et rigola encore un peu, doucement.

« **Dis Sakura…t'était vraiment obligée de monter sur la table ainsi ? Si on n'était pas frère et sœur je suis sûr qu'il y aurait des questions à se poser…** rigola-t-il encore un peu, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. »

La jeune fille piqua un fard à ce moment-là, réalisant de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses joues se colorèrent agréablement d'un rouge éclatant et elle se regarda. Elle glissa ensuite sur ses fesses et à côté de son frère, elle descendit en bas de la table alors que son frère s'esclaffait toujours. Elle débarrassa donc ses affaires, embarrassée d'avoir eu une telle position devant son frère et lava sa vaisselle une fois près de l'évier, tournant le dos ainsi au jeune homme.

« **Alors…c'est qui ce Sasuke ?** redemanda Sasori au bout d'un moment après avoir bu une gorgée de café. »

Sakura laissa tomber sa vaisselle dans l'évier suite à cette question, mais l'air de rien, elle reprit sa tasse et continua de la laver, laissant son frère dans le vent. Elle l'entendit soupirer et après quelques secondes elle l'entendit se lever, elle ne bougea pas, continuant d'essuyer et elle le sentit s'approcher. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme sur sa tempe, ne s'y attendant pas du tout.

« **Fait attention à toi, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à nouveau.** »

Et il quitta ensuite la pièce après avoir dit ça, la jeune fille le regarda puis secoua sa tête, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son frère et de plus, elle adorait la douceur qu'il avait envers elle quoiqu'il aimât passer son temps à la taquiner. Elle se mit à sourire puis elle s'essuya les mains pour ensuite prendre son portable et enfin lire le message que Sasuke lui avait envoyé, ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps.

« **Coucou ma belle, bien dormi ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée j'espère ? On a parlés assez tard hier soir… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'envoyer un texto plus tôt que prévu, je voulais bien démarrer la journée avec un message de ta part. Je pense à toi. Bisous** »

Elle se mit à sourire de plus belle et ses yeux se mirent à exprimer énormément de douceur, elle trouvait que ce garçon était vraiment irrécupérable, mais elle aimait bien ça, qu'il prenne de telle initiative. Elle lui répondit très vite, mais ce que la fleur ne voyait pas, c'est que derrière le chambrant, son frère était caché et que son doux sourire ainsi que son regard attendrit il l'avait vu. Il partit ensuite à l'étage sans retourner auprès d'elle, mais le roux était déterminé à ne pas en rester là. Il allait savoir qui était ce Sasuke car pour lui, il était hors de question que sa petite sœur souffre à nouveau à cause d'un garçon et qu'elle ne verse une seule larme. De ce côté-là, il estimait qu'elle avait assez donnée…

Sakura monta ensuite pour prendre son sac à dos avec ses cours après avoir mis son portable dans sa poche arrière. Un nouveau jour de dur labeur l'attendait, surtout avec la plus grande des pestes qu'était son ancienne meilleure amie. Quant à son frère, elle ne le revit pas avant son départ, se préparant sûrement de son côté, tout comme elle l'avait fait avant de le rejoindre pour le petit déjeuné, quotidien de chaque personne.

Sasuke était sur la route à marcher aux côtés de son meilleur ami qui lui vrillait les tympans sur la belle et gentille Hinata qu'il trouvait trop sexy, reprenant les termes du blond. Le ténébreux ne savait pas en quoi il trouvait sa cousine sexy, elle qui s'habillait toujours sobrement, mais bon. Le brun était légèrement exaspéré, chaque matin c'était pareil, il devait à chaque fois supporter les cris de son ami au sujet de la noiraude, il était temps que l'Uzumaki voit à quel point la Hyuuga aimait le blondinet, ça lui ferait des vacances. Tous deux s'aimaient sans vraiment le dire à l'autre, un vrai chassé-croisé… Son portable se mit à vibrer et il le sortit de sa poche arrière pour lire son message tout en écoutant Naruto d'une oreille.

« **Bonjour a toi aussi. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'envoies un message plus tôt que prévu mais par ta faute, je me suis mise dans une situation embarrassante. Ce genre de chose se paye tu sais ça ? **»

Sasuke se mit à rire doucement ne sachant pas de quoi il en retournait, mais il savait déjà qu'il en rirait, à coup sûr. Tout en écoutant son ami de toujours, il composa un autre message dédié à la jeune fille.

« **Ah bon ? Et pourquoi c'est ma faute que tu te sois retrouvée dans une situation embarrassante ? Raconte un peu…** »

Il rangea ensuite son portable dans sa poche arrière et glissa quelques mots dans la conversation, montrant au blond ainsi qu'il l'écoutait, chose qu'il ne faisait pas puisque c'était la même chose chaque matin. Mais faire semblant de l'écouter et de lui répondre par monosyllabe satisfaisait l'Uzumaki, au moins ainsi, Sasuke couvrait le fait qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Avant d'arriver devant son école, le ténébreux eut la réponse de la jeune fille et il la lut, toujours en écoutant son ami distraitement qui ce dernier, continuait à jacasser sans arrêter.

« **Je me suis retrouvée à quatre pattes sur la table face à mon frère tu imagines ? Tout ça parce qu'il avait pris mon portable suite à ton message. Trop la honte et je t'en tiens pour responsable !** »

Ce fut plus fort que lui, l'Uchiha éclata de rire suite à ce qu'il venait de lire, il ne savait certes pas à quoi elle ressemblait, mais il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la scène. Comment pouvait-elle grimper sur une table à quatre pattes ? Ce n'était encore du jamais vu ça… Enfin, si pour lui oui, mais dans un tout autre contexte. Naruto le regardait sans comprendre, il se demandait pourquoi son pote de toujours riait ainsi alors qu'il n'avait rien dit de marrant. Il lui donna ensuite un coup de coude alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la grille. Sasuke arrêta donc de rire et regarda ce que son meilleur ami regardait, horripilé alors qu'il avait arrêté son babillage de but en blanc.

Devant la grille, Karin était présente en présence de Neji qui comme pouvait le voir le brun, était mal à l'aise alors que d'autres élèves les entouraient sans pour autant faire attention à eux. La rousse était avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans ses bras et elle lui roulait une pelle tout en narguant Sasuke du regard. Ce dernier comprenait maintenant le sens du message qu'elle lui avait envoyé le matin même. Elle voulait se venger de la veille et se délecter de sa réaction, ce type était sûrement son partenaire de jeu de la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Mais c'est sans un mot, qu'il s'approcha d'elle, cogitant dans sa petite cervelle à l'attitude à adopter sans faire de scandale et voulant produire un petit effet qui enragerait à coup sûr la demoiselle.

Naruto et Neji ne savaient pas trop comment le ténébreux allait réagir, Hinata, elle, restait à l'écart, mains devant sa bouche, ne sachant pas non plus comment son cousin allait réagir. Mais contre toute attente, alors quand générale Sasuke aurait perdu son sang-froid face à l'infidélité de sa copine il prit son portable tout en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux et appela quelqu'un. Cette dite personne décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie et avant même d'entendre sa voix, il se mit à sourire.

« **Sasuke ?**

-**Salut ma belle, tu es déjà en cours ?**

-**Non, sur le trajet, mais pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Ce n'était pas convenu…**

-**Je voulais plus de détails pour cette histoire d'à quatre pattes sur la table si tu vois ce que je veux dire…** »

Alors que Sakura poussait un petit cri dans le téléphone, Karin, elle, poussa un cri strident et lâcha son mâle de la veille pour se diriger vers Sasuke.

« **C'est qui au téléphone hein ? Avec qui ta baiser ?** cracha la rousse.

-**C'est des cris que j'entends là ?** demanda Sakura dans le combiner.

-**Je te rappelle **_**bébé**_**.** lança le ténébreux. »

Et sans laisser le temps à la rose de répliquer, il raccrocha, toisant, sourire en coin sa copine qui était furibonde.

« **Tu t'es protégée j'espère…** nargua-t-il.

-**Comment oses-tu…** se défendit la rousse. »

Pour toute réponse le brun sourit de plus belle alors que Karin le foudroyait du regard, encore un peu et elle lui sautait à la gorge. A côté de Sasuke, Naruto rigolait aux éclats pliés en quatre, ne sachant pas s'arrêter, tapant sa main sur son genou face à l'audace de son ami. Neji souriait tout simplement et Hinata résistait à la tentation alors que Tenten n'était pas encore arrivé près d'eux. Sasuke Uchiha venait de taper la honte en public à la belle Karin et ça, c'était à marquer dans les annales. Il pouvait la voir d'ailleurs venir rouge de colère tellement elle était indignée.

Elle avait cru qu'il s'énerverait, qu'il perdrait ses moyens et qu'il serait jaloux comme il l'avait toujours été. Mais non, que du contraire, il se foutait royalement d'elle et avait pris du bon temps avec une autre pouffiasse au lieu d'elle. Pour la jeune fille, c'était un affront de trop. Elle leva sa main parfaitement manucurée et gifla le jeune homme qui mit sa tête légèrement sur le côté, montrant ainsi sa joue rougie. Les rires de leurs amis s'arrêtèrent, certains élèves s'étaient arrêté et les regardaient, d'autres passaient simplement leur chemin alors que Naruto regardait le ténébreux, la bouche ouverte.

« **Comment as-tu pu me tromper avec une pétasse au lieu de me sauter moi hein ?** cria-t-elle comme une furie. »

C'était comme si les respirations de tous s'étaient bloqué, attendant la réaction du brun qui tardait. Le garçon dont Karin s'était servie pour se venger avait finalement filé à l'anglaise sans un mot, espérant que le jeune ténébreux l'oubli et ne lui fasse payer d'avoir baisé avec sa copine. Une jeune fille qui c'était d'ailleurs servis de lui, même si elle était un bon coup, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait recommencer, il était très bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas provoquer Sasuke Uchiha…

Ce dernier prit ses amis et la rousse encore par surprise en commençant par rire doucement, toujours sa tête sur le côté. Son téléphone en main, cette dite main devant sa bouche, il rigolait, on pouvait voir son torse se soulever doucement sous son rire, un son doux à l'écoute et inébranlable et personne ne savait pourquoi le brun riait.

Il redressa sa tête pour plonger ses magnifiques abysses rieurs dans ceux de la rousse, un rien les séparait seulement et il fit un pas en avant, mit ses bras sur les épaules de Karin qui il fallait le dire, était surprise. Il rapprocha ses yeux de ceux de la demoiselle, mais ne posa pas son front sur le sien, il souriait et ça, Karin n'aimait pas, ce n'était pas du tout la réaction qu'il aurait dû avoir.

« **C'est rageant pas vrai ? Dis-toi que tu pourras me tromper autant que tu veux, je m'en fiche, en attendant, il est certain que je ne te toucherais plus.** susurra-t-il doucement, mais en parlant lentement pour être sûr qu'elle intègre chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer. »

Il se détacha ensuite d'elle et lui tourna le dos, Karin voyait rouge, elle ne tenait plus le ténébreux dans le creux de sa main et rien que cette constatation la mettait dans une rage folle. Neji, Naruto, Saï qui venait juste d'arriver et Hinata, suivirent le brun. Mais alors qu'ils allaient tous franchirent la grille d'entrée, la rousse se mit à crier d'une voix stridente.

« **Tu peux coucher avec qui bon te semble, mais tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens Sasuke tu entends ? Le jour où tu tomberas vraiment amoureux je briserais cette pauvre fille de toutes les façons qu'il soit et après, celui qui sera démoli se sera toi et moi je rigolerais ! **»

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté et avait retourné sa tête de biais, ses amis s'étaient arrêtés également, faisant comme leur ami. Sasuke avait stoppé de sourire, ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond insondable, mais il n'était pas furieux non plus, juste, sans expressions. Il fit finalement un sourire en coin sans rien répliquer, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il regarda donc à nouveau devant lui et reprit sa marche avec sa petite bande tout en pénétrant dans la cour.

La rousse, elle, tapa de son pied avec sa chaussure à talons sur le sol folle de rage en poussant un cri aigu rageur, même à ce qu'elle venait de dire il n'avait eu aucune réaction, même pas un tressaillement de sourcil, un clignement de l'œil, rien. Pour l'instant, Sasuke était pied et poing lié avec la jeune fille et elle allait faire en sorte de lui gâcher la vie.

C'était avec elle qu'il devait rester, dont il devait être amoureux et surtout, elle aimait faire ce qu'elle voulait de son copain et pour ça, elle était prête à tout, quitte à le démolir entièrement pour qu'il lui mange à nouveau dans la main…


End file.
